Aisaretai
by chiisana yume
Summary: Chapter 9 : Aku sangat senang bisa dicintai olehmu. aku... mencintaimu, Sasuke...
1. Chapter 1

Dia... yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dia... yang selalu dikelilingi orang-orang yang mengaguminya.

Dia... yang selalu jadi yang terbaik.

Dia... yang selalu mengataiku itu memang sangat menyebalkan.

Dia... yang selalu beradu mulut denganku itu memang sangat menjengkelkan.

Dia... yang telah menyadari arti keberadaanku ini memang menyusahkan.

Karenanya... aku jadi harus menahan perasaanku ini padanya...

Ya... dia adalah rival sekaligus sahabatku dan juga orang yang sangat kusukai...

**Aisaretai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru slight GaaraNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : typo(s), abal, gaje, shounen ai, AU, OOC, dll.**

**Naruto POV**

Lihat dirinya, mata onyx-nya yang mampu membuat semua wanita tunduk padanya, kulit putihnya yang bagaikan salju, rambut raven-nya yang melawan gravitasi itu menambah kesan cool padanya. Tubuhnya yang... err... membuat semua orang ingin merasakan dada bidang itunya itu. Hah... aku juga ingin merasakannnya.

Saat ini aku terus saja menatapnya. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke, sosok yang telah memberitahu arti dari keberadaanku ini. Aku begitu kagum dan menyukainya. Mungkin bagi kalaian merasa aneh atau jijik dengan diriku yang menyukai seorang lelaki dimana diriku ini laki-laki juga. Tapi bagiku itu tak masalah asalnya orang itu adalah dirinya.

Aku terus saja memandanginya sehingga tak menyadari sebuah spidol terbang menuju arahku.

**End Naruto POV**

**Sasuke POV**

Kulihat Iruka-sensei sudah siap melempar spidol menuju sasaran yang ia incar. Spidol itu pun melesat dengan cepat yang disusul oleh suara terjatuh dan teriakan,

"Aduh... sa, sakit!"

Yah... hanya dengan mendengar suara cempreng itu saja aku sudah tahu siapa yang mendapatkan hadiah hantaman gratis dari Iruka-sensei itu.

"Naruto, coba kau jawab pernyataan no. 10!" perintah Iruka-sensei.

Aku pun meliriknya yang duduk dibelakangku itu. Kulihat dirinya sedikit berkeringat dan kebingungan. Hah... aku tahu, pasti ia tidak tahu jawabannya. Karena merasa kasihan aku pun memberitahu jawabannya pada Naruto secara diam-diam.

"2! Jawabannya x=2... hm... apa... benar?" tanyanya yang semula semangat namun suaranya semakin mengecil.

"Ya, jawabanmu benar," jawab Iruka-sensei.

"Yatta! Jawabannya benar!" teriaknya semangat yang disusul oleh omelan Iruka-sensei.

Dasar si Dobe itu, kehidupanku menjadi ramai karenanya, tapi... menyenangkan juga.

**End Sasuke POV**

**Normal POV**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Tampak seorang pemuda berkulit tan bagai karamel, rambut pirang cerah yang sedikit berantakan dan mata biru langit yang cerah tanpa awan itu ditambah dengan tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya memberikan kesan manis dan imut bila dilihat dari segi ukuran laki-laki. Pemuda itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Saat ini Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang sepertinya baru saja selesai telepon dan memasukkan handphone-nya ke dalam sakunya.

"Hei, Sasuke, terimakasih ya, tadi sudah menolongku," ucap Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang kemudian membaca novel yang ada diatas mejanya.

"Sebagai gantinya, apa kau mau aku traktir makan ramen?"

"Hn,"

"Hn itu apa Teme? Iya atau tidak?"

"Hn,"

"Iya... Hn itu apa Teme?" ucap Naruto sedikit meninggi.

"Hn,"

"Hei... TEME! Sebenarnya apa mak-"

"Berisik! Tidak bisakah kau diam meski hanya untuk sehari saja! Suaramu itu membuat telingaku sakit!" teriak Sasuke dengan menggebrak mejanya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya diam terpaku.

**Sasuke POV**

'Sial, kenapa tadi aku harus berteriak seperti itu padanya? Hah... ini semua karena si baka Aniki yang membuatku kesal sehingga menimpahkan semua kekesalanku padanya, tapi... arrgghh... sudahlah,' pikirku dengan memasukan kembali uang yang semula ingin kugunakan untuk membeli jus tomat. Tapi sial, jus tomatnya sudah habis di kantin.

Pada akhrinya aku melangkahkan kakiku kelas dan duduk dibangkuku sampai sesuatu menarik perhatianku. Sebuah jus tomat tergelatak diatas meja dengan menindih secarik kertas. Aku pun mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya,

Untuk Sasuke-teme,

Ini jus yang kubeli untukmu sebagai tanda terimakasih. Kau harus menghabiskannya ya, aku memli itu dengan susah payah, habis jus tomat di kantin habis. Aku jadi harus pergi keluar sekolah diam-diam untuk membeli jus ini. Oh ya... masalah tadi... maaf kalau sudah mengganggumu.

Dari Naruto si Pecinta Ramen.

Aku tidak habis pikir, si Dobe itu memang... menarik. Sudah hampir lebih dari lima tahun aku berteman dengannya, walaupun status keluarga kami ini berbeda. Aku yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang kaya dan terpandang, sedangkan ia hanyalah orang biasa. Tapi aku senang bisa berteman dengannya.

**End Sasuke POV**

**Normal POV**

Saat itu Sasuke hendak meminum jus tomat sampai seoran wanita berambut merah muda menghampirnya dan segera mengambil jus tomat itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Apa maumu, Haruno?" tanya Sasuke kesal karena tidak jadi meminum jus tomat kesukaannya itu.

"Sasuke kau tidak usah meminum jus tomat kaleng ini, kalau banyak kumannya dan kau jadi sakit gimana?" tanya wanita itu yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Hn, terserahmu saja"

"Kubuang ya..." ucap Sakura dengan membuang perlahan jus di dalam kaleng itu ketempat sampah dan disusul dengan kalengnya.

"kau tidak keberatan 'kan, Sauke?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya... lagipula aku tak suka jus kalengan yang murahan seperti itu," ucapku tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura.

'Sial... padahal aku mau jus itu, tapi ingat Sasuke, masa orang kaya sepertimu meminum jus yang tidak jelas dibelinya dimana olehnya itu...' pikir Sasuke.

"Maaf... kalau jus yang kubeli itu murahan dan tidak sesuai dengan lidahmu itu, Tuan Sasuke," ucap seorang pemuda yang berada di pintu kelas memperhatikan semua tindakan dan perbincangan Sasuke dengan Sakura sejak tadi.

"Jadi yang membeli jus ini kamu, Naruto? Seharusnya kau membeli yang lebih berkualitas. Oh ya, aku lupa! Kau 'kan yatim piatu dan miskin, jadi mana mungkin kau bisa membeli jus yang mahal untuk Sasuke 'kan? Dan satu lagi, jangan mendekati Sasuke. Kau itu hanya mengganggunya saja, mengerti?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan mengejek.

Sasuke hanya diam tak mempedulikan perbincangan dua orang itu. Saat itu, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke depan meja Sasuke dan berkata,

"Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu hampir sakit perut karena jus 'murahan' itu dan mengganggu kehidupanmu. Mulai sekarang, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mengganggumu lagi, saya permisi dulu," ucap Naruto seraya pergi dan mengambil tas sekolahnya dan hendak keluar kelas.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto?" tanya Kiba sahabat Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya pergi. Gaara yang juga merupakan sahabat Naruto itu menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kau itu jahat sekali, padahal Naruto membeli jus itu dengan uang jajannya hari ini. Dia sampai menahan rasa laparnya hanya untuk jus itu. Tapi kalian membuangnya begitu saja. Aku tahu Naruto itu miskin dan 'yatim piatu' hingga dirinya harus bekerja sendiri untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya, tapi setidaknya hargai usaha itu. Kalian sungguh tak punya perasaan,"

"Aku tak menyuruhnya untuk membelikanku jus itu, jadi terserah mau kuapakan jus sampah itu," ucap Sasuke.

**Bbraakk...**

"Jadi kau orang yang seperti itu Sasuke. Tadinya aku sudah berniat untuk tinggal diam, tapi bila tau kau orang seperti ini, aku tak akan membiarkan Naruto denganmu!" ucap Gaara kesal setelah menggebrak meja Sasuke.

"Gaara sudahlah, tinggalkan saja mereka," ucap Kiba yang sebenarnya juga marah namun menahan amarahnya sambil menarik Gaara agar menjauh dari mereka.

'Cih... memangnya kau itu siapa Gaara, dia itu milikku,' pikir Sasuke.

**Tbc**

**Wah... akhirnya selesai juga ya...**

**Apa ceritanya aneh? Ini sedikit kuambil dari pengalaman pribadiku, hahahah XD**

**Jelek? Buruk? Ancur? Atau bagus?**

**Please Review... ^^**

**Terimakasih juga sudah mau membaca ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

Dia... begitu ceria dan selalu tersenyum

Dia... begitu tegar dan selalu optimis

Dia... begitu membuatku ingin selalu dengannya

Dia... bagaikan cahaya hidupku, tapi...

Dia... begitu menderita karenanya

Dia... akan kulindungi bagaimana pun caranya...

**Aisaretai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), abal, gaje, AU, shounen-ai, OOC, dll.**

**Gaara POV**

Kau pergi kemana Naruto? Aku khawatir padamu..

Drrtt... ddrtt..

'Ah... handphoneku bergetar. Ada telepon? Siapa?'

Aku pun segera meminta izin ke kamar mandi, padahal sebenarnya aku ingin mengangkat telepon ini. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dan menutup pintu kelas. Saat kulihat siapa yang menelpon, terdapat sebuah nama yang membuatku segera mengangkatnya. Naruto.

"Halo, Naruto! Kau dimana? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau pulang begitu saja? Kau tahu, aku sangat khawatir padamu," tanyaku bertubi-tubi setelah mengangkat telepon itu.

Kemudian terdengar suara dari telepon itu,

"_Maaf... tapi apa kau ini temannya Naruto?"_ tanya suara tak dikenal pada telepon itu.

"Siapa kau? Iya, aku ini sahabatnya. Kenapa handphone Naruto ada padamu?" tanyaku sedikit berteriak.

"_Aku dokter Itachi dari rumah sakit konoha. Temanmu saat ini sedang dirawat karena dia tiba-tiba saja tak sadarkan diri saat menyebrang jalan dan tertabrak mob-"_

"Apa? Naruto tertabrak? Aku akan segera ke sana!" ucapku memotongnya dan langsung memutuskan hubungan telepon itu. Dengan bergegas aku memasuki kelas.

'Naruto... kumohon kau tak terluka parah'

**End Gaara POV**

**Sasuke POV**

Brraakk...

Suara pintu kelas yang dibuka dengan kasar itu sangat mengganggu. Kulihat Gaara mengambil tasnya dan menarik Kiba.

"Gaara! Kiba! Kalian ingin kemana? Sekarang masih jam pelajaran sekolah," tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Naruto kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit konoha. Kami akan segera ke sana," jawab Gaara.

"Apa? Naruto kecelakaan? Ayo kita harus segera menemuinya!" teriak Kiba yang langsung menarik Gaara pergi.

'Naruto kecelakaan? Tapi tadi masih ceria walau yah... tadi aku sedikit membuatnya sedih karena insiden jus tomat itu. Sedikit? Tidak mungkin, pasti kejadian tadi sangat menyakiti dirinya. Arghh... dasar aku ini bodoh! Padahal aku juga menginginkan jus itu. Gengsi? Ayolah, apa kegengsian aka membahagiakanku? Sial! Apa yang seharusnya kulakukan?' pikirku yang saat ini hanya berharap semoga ia baik-baik saja.

**End Sasuke POV**

**Normal POV**

"Dimana kamar Naruto Uzumaki? Dia baru dirawat pada hari ini," tanya Gaara pada resepsionis rumah sakit itu.

"Tunggu sebentar... kamar Tuan Uzumaki, hari ini ya... um.. ah, ini dia, lantai 5 kamar nomor 502," jawab sang resepsionis.

"Terima Kasih, ayo Kiba!"

Mereka pun segera menuju lift. Sesampainya dilantai 5, mereka segera melesat masuk ke kamar bernomorkan 502.

"Naruto... apa kau baik-baik sa-"

"Nya.. ha...ha...ha... ha.. setelah meminum susu basi itu, siangnya perutku sakit sekali. Aku terus pergi ke kamar mandi. Tapi karena melihat wc sekolah yang err... tak layak itu, akhirnya aku jadi harus pulang ke rumah dulu," cerita Naruto dengan tertawa riang.

"Kau itu ada-ada saja, Naruto. Tapi sebaiknya kau habiskan makananmu dulu," ucap sesosok pria yang seperti seorang dokter itu sambil mengusap pipi Naruto yang penuh akan sisa makanan.

"Naruto..." ucap Gaara membuat dua orang yang sedang asik itu menoleh menatap Gaara dan Kiba.

"Gaara! Kiba! Kalian menjengukku? Aku senang sekali, ayo kemar... uhuk.. uhuk.." ucap Naruto terputus karena batuk.

"Sudah kukatakan, habiskan dulu makananmu, sekarang kau jadi tersedakkan," ucap pria itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto.

"Uhuk.. uhukk.. terima kasih, Itachi-nii," ucap Naruto pada pria itu.

"Naruto... apa kau baik-baik saja? Kepalamu tidak bocor 'kan? Tanganmu tidak patah? Kakimu masih menempelkan? Apa kau kekurangan darah? Apa.."

"Gaara!" teriak Naruto melihat tingkah Gaara yang terus memastikan seluruh tubuh Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Ah.. Naruto... maaf, tapi kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Gaara yang tampaknya sudah menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Gaara dan maaf tadi aku membentakmu," ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Hua.. Naruto! Kenapa dengan kaki kananmu itu?" teriak Gaara.

"Kaki Naruto hanya mengalami patah tulang ringan. Sebulan lagi dia juga sudah diperbolehkan pulang," ucap pria itu.

"Hm.. kau siapa?" tanya Kiba.

"Ah, Kiba, Gaara, kenalkan, ini Dr. Itachi yang akan terus mengawasiku dan dia juga orang yang menyelamatkanku. Kalau tak ada dia mungkin aku tidak ada disini," jelas Naruto yang suaranya semakin pelan.

"Aku Sabaku no Gaara, salam kenal"

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba, senang berkenalan dengamu dan terima kasih sudah menolong temanku yang bodoh ini," jelas Kiba dengan menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Adu, duh... Kiba, sakit tahu!"

"Tapi Naruto, kenapa kau bisa pingsan saat itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Ah.. itu, hehehehe, itu karena aku sangat lapar hingga tak punya tenaga untuk berjalan lagi dan akhirnya jadi seperti ini deh," jawab Naruto dengan tertawa.

"Ini semua gara-gara si sialan itu. Sudah kukatakan 'kan, tapi kau tetap saja membelikan jus tomat itu untuknya dan dengan semua uang jajanmu sehingga kau jadi harus menahan rasa laparmu itu. Kau itu memang kelewat baik, Naruto," ucap Kiba.

"Benar kata Kiba, sebaiknya kau jangan dekati dia. Dia itu tak punya perasaan Naruto. Aku tak akan membiarkan orang seperti dia berada di dekatmu, aku janji," icap Gaara mengelus lembut rambut pirang Naruto.

"Hm.. maaf, tapi apa aku boleh tahu siapa yang sedang kalian bicarakan saat ini?" tanya Itachi.

"Ah... kami sedang membicarakan Uchiha Sasuke, dia itu sangat menyebalkan, berhati dingin, tak punya perasaan, kejam dan suka seenaknya saja. Bahkan dia mengatakan jus yang dibeli Naruto itu sampah. Dia benar-benar membuatku ingin memukulnya hingga wajah tampan kebanggaannya itu jadi membiru, " jelas Kiba kesal.

"Bukan hanya kali ini. Selama berteman dengannya, terlalu banyak kepedihan yang diterima Naruto. Tapi Naruto..." ucap Gaara.

"Sampah ya..." ucap Naruto yang langsung membuat suasana menjadi hening.

"Sudahlah Kiba, Gaara, kalian tidak perlu memikirkan hal seperti itu. Lagipula aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah membuatnya suka denganku. Ha ha ha, mana mau seorang Sasuke menyukaiku 'kan? Dan bodohnya lagi... kenapa aku baru menyadarinya saat ini. Aku... benar-benar sangatlah bodoh..." ucap Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"Ada apa Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto kepada Itachi yang terlihat sedikit menyesal.

"Naruto, aku minta maaf bila adikku seperti itu. Aku sebagai kakaknya sangat menyesal akan tindakkan adikku itu padamu, sekali lagi aku minta maaf," ucap Itachi dengan menundukkan badannya.

"Adik? Kakak? Jadi kau itu kakaknya Sasuke-teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, aku minta maaf," jawab Itachi.

"Itachi-nii tidak perlu minta maaf, ini bukan salah Itachi-nii," ucap Naruto dengan memeluk hangat wajah Itachi.

"Terima kasih,"

Kemudian setelah itu, Itachi pergi karena harus mengurus pasien yg lain. Mereka pun asik berbincang-bincang hingga sore menjelang. Setelahnya mereka pulang meninggalkan Naruto.

"Naruto... jangan bersedih dan lupakanlah dia, aku pulang dulu," ucap Gaara yang kemudian menutup pintu perlahan.

"Melupakannya... sepertinya itu akan menjadi hal yang... sangat sulit bagiku," lirih Naruto pada dirinya sendiri tak menghiraukan air yang mengalir dipipinya. Ya... dia menangis. Menangis sedih, sendiri di ruangan itu. Ia... sudah tak tahu harus apa lagi.

Sudah hampir satu bulan sejak Naruto dirawat di rumah sakit. Kiba dan Gaara setiap harinya selalu menjenguk Naruto walaupun hanya sebentar. Selama itu waktu, Naruto selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Itachi yang selalu menghiburnya dan mengajari pelajaran sekolah Naruto.

**Itachi POV**

"Ne, Itachi-nii, apa jawabanku ini benar?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya benar,"

"Asik!" ucapnya ceria.

Sejak bersama dengannya hari-hariku menjadi lebih berwarna. Aku sangat senang dengan sorot matanya yang sudah mulai bercahaya kembali itu. Tidak seperti waktu itu. Ya... sewaktu tanpa sengaja aku memperhatikannya yang terus saja berjalan tanpa tujuan dengan tatapan kosong.

Tatapan matanya saat itu memancarkan kepedihan yang mendalam. Tanpa sadar aku terus memperhatikan sosok itu. Entah mengapa melihatnya saat itu membuatku ingin menghampirinya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ingin sekali kubuat mata itu bersinar.

Dan hal itu terjadi, mata itu sekarang memancarkan sinarnya. Aku tak akan membuatnya bersedih lagi. Aku akan menghukum orang yang sudah menyakitinya sekalipun orang itu adalah adikku sendiri.

"Itachi-nii, aku sangat senang kau sangatlah baik. Tidak sepertinya, dirinya yang selalu menyakitiku ini. Aku... sangat senang bisa mengenalmu, Itachi-nii," ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Karenamu kehidupan terasa lebih menyenangkan dan hangat. Terima kasih ya, Naruto," ucap Itachi mengelus pelan rambut pirang Natuo.

"He he he, siapa dulu, Naruto.." ucapnya bangga.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya. Naruto... aku tak akan melepasmu.

**End Itachi POV**

**Normal POV**

Di kamar bernomorkan 502 itu tampak dua orang sedang berbincang dengan asiknya.

"Naruto... mungkin kau akan terkejut mendengar hal ini," ucap Itachi.

"Kau ingin memberitahuku apa? Jangan-jangan ternyata hidupku hanya tinggal sehari lagi? Huee... aku tidak mau," rengek Naruto.

"Itu tidak mungkin Naruto..."

"Kalau begitu... apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

'Imut... aku ingin memeluknya,' pikir Itachi.

"Naruto, mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Tapi... apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Itachi langsung to the point.

"Hah? Ke.. kekasih? Aku pasti salah dengarkan?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Tidak Naruto, aku serius. Aku tunggu jawabanmu ya," ucap Itachi yang kemudian mengecup lembut bibir merah milik Naruto yang tak disangka-sangka ternyata sangatlah manis.

Kkrraakk...

'Suara apa itu?' pikir Itachi.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya, Naruto," ucap Itachi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang mematung dengan wajah merahnya yang lucu itu.

Ketika Itachi membuka pintu, terlihat beberapa serpihan kecil seperti suatu benda baru saja di hancurkan. Ketika melirik ke arah tempat sampah, disana tergelataklah handphone tak bersalah yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya itu.

'Tadi ada orang disini? Siapa?' pikir Itachi.

**Skip Time**

Di rumah Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Baru pulang, Itachi?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi yang baru saja masuk ke ruang keluarga.

"Iya... tadi merawat beberapa pasien dulu," jawab Itachi tersenyum.

"Hm.. merawat pasien ya. Kukira kau habis mengencani pasienmu," ucap Sasuke dengan meminum jus tomat digelasnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Dan sopanlah sedikit pada kakakmu ini, Otouto,"

"Naruto... kau habis 'mencium' Naruto 'kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan memberikan penekanan.

'Jadi yang tadi itu Sasuke,' pikir Itachi.

"Sebaiknya kau segera membeli handphone baru. Nanti Ibu akan susah bila ingin menghubungimu, Sasuke," Ucap Itachi dengan menuangkan air putih ke gelas miliknya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" ucap Sasuke dengan menaruh kencang gelasnya ke atas meja.

"Iya, aku 'menciumnya',"

Kemudian keadaanpun menjadi hening.

"Jangan sentuh... jangan berani kau menyentuh Naruto!" perintah Sasuke.

"Atas hak apa kau memerintahkanku seperti itu. Dan akan aku beritahu, aku ini memang selalu mengalah padamu, Otouto. Tapi kalau menyangkut Naruto, aku tak akan memberikannya padamu. Dia itu akan menjadi mi-lik-ku," ucap Itachi.

"Tapi..."

"Kau sendiri sudah menyakitinya 'kan? Jadi kuharap sekarang kau menjauhlah darinya, Sasuke,"

Mendengar ucapan Itachi Sasuke sedikit terdiam.

"Walaupun begitu, aku tak akan membiarkanmu Itachi,"

"Sama denganmu, Otouto,"

**Tbc**

**Nyahh... selesai... Hehehehe XP**

**Apa ceritanya buruk? Jelek? Makin ancur? Atau bagus =="?**

**Please review...**

**Terima kasih juga sudah mau membaca cerita ini ^o^**


	3. Chapter 3

Dia... yang selalu jadi terbaik

Dia... yang selalu mendapatkan pujian

Dia... yang selalu berada diatasku

Dia... yang selalu merebut semua yang kuinginkan, tapi

Kali ini aku tak akan menyerahkannya begitu saja

Si Dobe adalah milikku

**Aisaretai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru mungkin juga ItaNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), abal, gaje, Shounen-ai, AU, OOC, dll.**

Setelah sebulan berlalu, akhirnya Naruto sudah dapat bersekolah lagi. Saat memasuki kelas, semuanya menyambut Naruto dengan ceria.

"Naruto... apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kudengar dari Kiba kau tertabrak mobil, sudah sembuhkah?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang dikuncir dengan poni menutup sebelah matanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah kok sembuh, Ino," jawab Naruto semangat.

"Senang bisa melihatmu kembali masuk Naruto," ucap Gaara dengan tersenyum.

"Sekarang teman bercandaku sudah kembali," teriak Kiba senang dengan memeluk erat Naruto.

"Ki, Kiba... se- sesak..." ucap Naruto yang tampaknya kehabisan nafas karena Kiba.

Semua tampak senang dengan kehadiran Naruto. Canda tawa menghampiri Naruto. Memang, kelas tanpa keberadaan Naruto itu rasanya sangatlah sepi. Karena tak ada orang berisik lagi selain dia di kelas itu. Tapi satu sosok pemuda tampaknya tak mempedulikan hal itu dan terus saja berkutat dengan handphone barunya.

Tidak lama kemudian, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing di susul dengan Iruka-sensei sang wali kelas memasuki kelas.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita akan mengacak lagi tempat duduk kalian," ucap Iruka-sensei yang kemudian menaruh sebuah kotak di atas meja guru.

"Masing-masing dari kalian ambilah nomor yang sudah diacak didalam kotak ini, dan duduklah menurut angka yang sesuai dengan urutan tempat duduk ini," ucap Iruka-sensei dengan menempel kertas bergambarkan urutan tempat duduk di papan tulis.

Anak-anak pun mulai mengambil nomor yang ada di kotak itu. Setelahnya tampak berbagai wajah dari para siswa dikelas Naruto. Mulai dari bahagia, sedih, lesu, diam dan biasa saja. Wajah-wajah itu tercampur dalam satu ruang kelas seperti gado-gado. Hah? Lupakan saja! Dan sekarang kita lihat bagaimana dengan giliran Naruto.

'Semoga mendapatkan tempat duduk yang bagus,' harap Naruto dengan semangat masa mudanya.

Dan ketika mengambilnya, terteralah nomor pada kertas itu.

'Nomor 23? Berarti dibangku... '

"Yatta! Aku mendapatkan bangku yang bagus sekali," teriak Naruto senang.

"Memangnya kau dapat tempat duduk yang mana? 23? Wah... kau dapat bangku pojok belakang dekat jendela yang sangat menyenangkan itu? Aku iri denganmu Naruto," ucap Kiba dengan lesuh.

"Memang kau dapat sebelah mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia duduk di sebelahku, bangku kami tepat berada di depan meja guru," jawab Gaara.

"Hahahaha, malang sekali nasibmu Kiba, tapi aku sebenarnya ingin duduk didekat kalian, tapi jika kalian tidak di depan meja guru..." ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, lekaslah kalian ke tempat duduk kalian yang baru agar kita bisa segera memulai pelajaran," ucap Iruka-sensei.

Setelahnya semua kembali ke tempat duduknya. Naruto pun melangkahkan kaki ke tempat duduknya yang baru itu. Dengan cepat Naruto merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan menghadap ke jendela. Dipandangnya langit yang secerah matanya itu, sayup-sayup terdengar suara anak-anak kelas lain yang sedang olah raga pagi. Hari baik yang pantas dilalui hal baik pula.

'Langitnya cerah... huaah... membuatku mengantuk saja,' pikir Naruto yang sudah mengantuk di mejanya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar sesuatu yang tampaknya seseorang baru saja duduk di sebelah Naruto. Namun Naruto tak mempedulikannya. Ia sudah terlalu asik dengan khayalannya yang sedang memakan ramen hingga 10 porsi. Sampai sesuatu terjatuh dan menyentuh kaki Naruto.

'Hm.. pensil?' pikir Naruto hendak memungut pensil itu.

Namun terhenti ketika sebuah tangan putih sudah lebih dulu mengambil pensil itu. Dan ketika melihat sang pemilik pensil itu. Naruto begitu terkejut. 'Sasuke!'. Hanya satu nama memang, tapi mampu membuat Naruto membeku diam bagai patung tak berkutik.

"Jadi kau teme, yang duduk disebelahku? Aku tak menyangka," ucap Naruto memulai perbincangan.

"Hn,"

Kemudian keadaan pun kembali hening sehening kuburan (o.O)? namun keheningan itu luluh saat seseorang memulai kembali pembicaraan,

"Teme, apa benar Dr. Uchiha Itachi itu kakakmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn, kenapa?"

"Ah... aku hanya ingin titip salam terima kasih, karena Itachi-nii sudah mau merawatku dengan baik saat dirumah sakit, bolehkah? Tapi keluargamu hebat-hebat ya," Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang tak sedetik pun menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Kau itu, benar-benar menyebalkan teme. Tidak seperti kakakmu. Dia begitu baik hati, ramah dan... pokoknya lebih baik darimu. Kasihan Itachi-nii, harus denganmu yang pelit bicara," jelas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kau temani saja dia," jawab Sasuke.

"Maunya sih, begitu? Tapi dia itu 'kan dokter? Sedangkan aku ini masih anak SMA yang perlu belajar, bagaimana caranya coba?" tanya Naruto.

"Pacari saja,"

"Pa, pacari? Kau bercanda Sasuke? Mana mungkin..." ucap Naruto gugup.

"Dia sudah menembakmu, kau terima saja,"

"Hihihihi kau bisa saja bercandanya Teme," ucap Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Aku serius. Kau pikir aku tak tahu kakakku menembakmu sewaktu kau masih dirawat itu, hah?"

"Darimana kau tahu hal itu? Apa Itachi-nii cerita denganmu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Bukan urusanmu aku tahu darimana, tapi aku tak menyangka Naruto. Kau tidak bisa mendekatiku dan sekarang kau mendekati kakakku. Jangan pura-pura polos Naruto," ucap Sasuke dengan membalik halaman yang sudah dibacanya.

"Apa maksudmu itu?"

"Kau menggoda kakakku 'kan?"

Brrakk...

"Naruto! Kenapa menggebrak mejamu? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Iruka-sensei.

"Maaf Iruka-sensei, tadi ada kecoak," ucap Naruto yang kemudian duduk kembali.

Naruto pun menatap tajam Sasuke yang tampaknya tak peduli sama sekali itu.

"Aku sama sekali tak 'menggoda' kakakmu, Sasuke!" ucap Naruto dengan memberi penekanan.

"Mana mungkin kau tak menggodanya. Buktinya dia sampai menciummu 'kan? Akui saja, kau mengincar uang keluargaku 'kan?" tanya Sasuke menutup bukunya.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku ini orang 'murahan' yang hanya mengincar 'uang'mu? Sasuke... apa benar kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit lirih.

"Ya"

Mendengar jawaban itu tubuh Naruto bergetar.

"Aku tak menyangka. Kau... jadi selama ini aku dimatamu seperti itu? Kita sudah lama berteman, tapi... kenapa kau seperti ini... kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak menyukaimu. Aku benci denganmu yang selalu saja berisik dan menggangguku. Kau hanya membuatku muak!"

Keadaan pun hening.

"Kenapa...? kenapa kau... aku selalu berbuat baik padamu Sasuke... Tapi apa balasannya? Dimatamu aku hanyalah murahan, sampah dan hanya membuatmu muak," ucap Naruto dengan bulir-bulir air membasahi pipinya.

Menangis. Hanya satu kata namun sudah menggambarkan betapa sedih dan sakitnya ia saat ini. Ia sudah benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Melihat Naruto menangis, Sasuke hanya membatu. Ia tak menyangka jika reaksi Naruto akan seperti ini. Ia tak akan menyangka kata-katanya dapat membuatnya... menangis.

"Aku... menyukaimu,"

Sasuke menatap lurus Naruto yang saat ini sedang menangis.

'Apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh si Dobe ini? Suka? Naruto menyukaiku?' pikir Sasuke.

"Aku sangat... menyukaimu. Ah, bukan, bukan suka. Tapi... cinta, aku sangat mencintai kau yang selalu saja membuatku sedih ini. Aku... cinta padamu, Sasuke,"

"Naruto..."

"Tapi... itu dulu,"

"A-ap.."

"Sejak kejadian jus itu, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah menyukaimu. Aku ... sudah lelah."

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke terus terdiam.

"Ha ha ha, aku tak menyangka keputusanku ini benar. Aku ini bedar-benar Dobe, Sasuke. Kenapa tidak sejak dulu saja aku melupakanmu? Dan sekarang aku malah lebih berharap kita tidak pernah bertemu saja, itu lebih... baik. Hahaha, sudahlah, lupakan saja pembicaraan ini? Anggap saja kau tak pernah bertemu denganku," ucap Naruto dengan sedikit tertawa sedih mengusap air matanya.

Kemudian Naruto pun mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Iruka-sensei.

"Apa aku boleh pindah tempat duduk? Disini aku tak bisa melihat papan tulis dengan jelas, Iruka-sensei," jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu tukar denganku saja!" teriak Sakura semangat yang saat ini duduk dibangku pojok depan dekat pintu yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari tempat duduknya sekarang ini.

"Baiklah,"

Setelah itu Naruto segera mengambil tasnya dan melangkah pergi.

'Padahal kuharap... hari ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan. Aku ini memang selalu saja menderita...'

**Tbc**

**Hue.. dah jadi lagi...**

**cerita waktu Naruto nembak itu sedikit pengalamanku loh.. heheh  
**

**#plaakk ga ada yang nanya ya, ==a  
**

**Makin buruk? Ancur? Gak jelas? Atau bagus o.O?**

**Please Review...**

**Terima kasih juga sudah mau membaca cerita ini,**

**Saran dan kritik yang membantu diterima dengan senang hati...**


	4. Chapter 4

Seminggu sudah berlalu begitu saja. Sejak saat itu pula Naruto sudah tidak bicara lagi dengan Sasuke. Keduanya hanya saling berdiam diri saat berpapasan, saling tak mau melirik bila bersebelahan, tidak mau berbicara saat hanya berdua.

Memang sulit bagi Naruto untuk melupakan sosok pemuda yang sudah disukainya lebih dari satu tahun ini. Tapi ia tetap berusaha untuk melupakan pemuda itu. Ya... toh mungkin Sasukenya sendiri tidak begitu memperdulikannya. Dia ... sudah lelah manahan rasa sakitnya.

**Aisaretai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru mungkin juga ItaNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), gaje, abal, Shounen-ai, AU, OOC, dll.**

"Haahhh..."

Hanya helaan nafas panjang saja yang selalu dilakukan oleh si bungsu Uchiha kita kali ini. Jujur saja, walaupun diluar wajahnya tetap saja 'stay cool'. Namun didalamnya ia terus saja bergelut dengan pikirannya yang rumit dan memusingkan.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku ini salah? Kenapa dia jadi seperti itu? Ayolah... sekejam itukah aku padanya? Tidak mungkin 'kan? Atau iya? Kalau begitu apa aku harus minta maaf? Tunggu dulu, mana mungkin seorang Uchiha sepertiku ini meminta maaf. Mau taruh dimana wajahku nanti?'

Yah... beribu pertanyaan seperti itulah yang terus saja dipikirkan oleh Uchiha bungsu yang satu ini. Dia tetap diam menatap jendela daari tempat duduknya itu. Apa lagi terkadang ia harus terus meladeni si gadis berambut pink yang terus saja menanyakan hal pribadinya. Kalau boleh jujur, dia itu lebih mengganggu dari pada si Dobe itu.

"Haahhh..."

Kali ini pun Uchiha bungsu kita menghela nafas panjang lagi. Sekarang ini, dia benar-benar dibuat pusing oleh si Dobe itu.

"Hei Sasuke, kenapa kau menghela nafas terus seperti itu? Aku tidak enak mendengarnya," jelas seorang pemuda berambut panjang dihiasi iris mata lavendernya yang saat ini sedang menikmati novel yang dibacanya.

Saat itu Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Huah... biarkan saja, Neji. Paling-paling masalah Naruto," jelas seorang pemuda dikuncir seperti nanas itu yang langsung disambut tatapan tajam setajam silet milik Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Shika?" tanya Sasuke pada pemuda nanas itu.

"Kau pikir aku ini bodoh Sasuke? Aku tahu sekarang ini kau sedang memikirkan Dobe-mu itu 'kan? Bagaimana menurutmu, Neji?"

"Hm, begitu. Tak kusangka seorang Uchiha dapat dibuat segusar ini oleh orang seperti itu," jawab Neji.

"Hn, terserah kalian saja," ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Dasar si Uchiha yang satu ini. Tapi dari pada seperti ini terus, bagaimana kalau kau ku beri tantangan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tantangan? Kau mau memberinya tantangan apa, Shika?" tanya Neji menutup novel yang sejak tadi ia baca.

"Begini tantangannya..."

Mereka pun mulai saling mendekat dan berbisik-bisik.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Apa kau berani menerima tantanganku?" tanya Shikamaru seusai berbisik-bisik.

"Kau... lupakan saja! Aku tak mau melakukannya," jawab Sasuke.

"Wah... aku tak menyangka, ternyata kau itu seorang Uchiha yang pengecut ya," ucap Neji dengan nada mengejek.

Kesal dengan pembicaraan Shika Neji itu. Akhirnya dengan sedikit ragu Sasuke...

"Baiklah! Kuterima tantangan kalian,"

...menerima tantangan itu.

**Skip Time...**

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Tampak semua murid memulai perjalanan mereka menuju rumah masing-masing. Namun ada juga yang pergi bermain dulu dengan teman-temannya, berkencan dengan kekasihnya atau pun pergi mengikuti les tambahan. Dan sepertinya hal yang sama juga akan dilakukan oleh si pirang kita kali ini.

Naruto saat ini sedang berdiri diam tak bergeming dari gerbang sekolahnya dengan terus memainkan handphone-nya. Kiba dan Gaara sudah lebih dulu pulang. Lalu apa yang sedang ditunggu oleh Naruto? Tidak ada yang tahu. Lagipula, Naruto terlalu asik dengan handphone-nya hingga tak menyadari sebuah tatapan tajam terarah padanya.

'Sedang apa si Dobe itu? Dia sedang menunggu siapa?' pikir Sasuke dengan terus menatap tajam Naruto.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di depan Naruto. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan pergi bersama sang pemilik mobil. Merasa penasaran, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka.

'Mau kemana mereka? Si Dobe itu, bagaimana nanti kalau ia diculik?' pikir Sasuke dengan terus berfokus mengikuti mobil incarannya itu.

Di saat yang sama di dalam mobil hitam itu.

"Ne, paman, kenapa semakin lama jalannya semakin sepi?" tanya Naruto pada pria yang membawanya itu.

"Itu karena tempatmu akan bekerja nanti cukup jauh dari keramaian," jawab pria itu.

Melihat jalan yang semakin sangat sepi itu Naruto menjadi merasa aneh juga.

"Paman, aku tak jadi kerjanya deh? Aku turun disini saja ya," pinta Naruto.

"Tidak bisa. Kalau seperti itu nanti aku akan dimarahi oleh bos-ku."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak jadi menerima pekerjaan sebagai pembantu itu. Turunkan aku!" teriak Naruto.

"Kata siapa kau boleh turun begitu saja."

"Tapi aku mau turun! Cepat turunkan aku! Hentikan mobilnya! Aku ingin turun," teriak Naruto dengan menarik-narik lengan pria yang sedang menyetir itu.

"Kau ini berisik sekali! Hei, kau cepat bungkam dia!" teriak pria itu.

"Kau memerintahkan sia- hmmph.. mmnhh..." ucap Naruto terputus saat sebuah tangan besar membekap mulutnya.

Dengan cepat tangan itu mengikat tangan Naruto dan menutup mulut Naruto dengan sebuah kain. Ternyata sejak tadi ada orang lain di dalam mobil itu, namun bersembunyi di kursi belakang.

Naruto pun semakin panik melihat situasinya saat ini. Dia diculik. Naruto terus saja memberontak meski tangannya sudah terikat. Dia terus saja bergerak dan akhirnya kain yang menutup mulutnya terlepas. Dengan cepat, digigitnya tangan besar yang tadi membekap mulutnya hingga tangan itu berdarah.

"Arrgghh... Sialan kau!" teriak pria yang digigit itu.

Dengan cepat ia kembali menutup mulut Naruto dengan kain yang berbau aneh.

'Bau apa ini? Gawat... entah mengapa aku merasa mengantuk sekali... tidak! Tidak boleh! Kau harus terus bangun Naruto. Kau tidak boleh terti-' pikiran Naruto pun terhenti dan dia pun terlelap sudah dalam tidurnya.

"Dia memang berisik. Tapi pasti akan terjual sangat mahal saat pelelangan nanti," ucap pria itu dengan menatap mesum Naruto.

\(^0^)/

'ugh... dimana aku? Kepalaku sakit sekali,' pikir Naruto merasakan pening dikepalanya.

Kemudian Naruto meneliti tempatnya sekarang saat ini. Ia sedang berbaring di atas sebuah tempat tidur berukuran king size itu. Di tatap tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun. Menyadari hal itu segera ia tarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh berkulit tan-nya itu. Sekarang ini Naruto terlihat benar-benar menggoda iman.

'Aku ini ada dimana? Kemana semua pakaianku... aku harus segera pergi dari sini, aku harus...' pikir Naruto yang kemudian,

"Huuwaa..."

Bruukk...

"Adu, du, du, duh... sa, sakit..." rintih Naruto yang baru saja dengan mulus mencium lantai yang keras itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya sebuah suara pemuda dari sebuah sudut ruangan tersebut.

Naruto langsung diam tak berkutik. Dia ingin tahu siapa dia? Tapi dikarenakan ruangan yang minim cahaya itu membuat Naruto sulit untuk melihat wajah orang itu.

Perlahan orang itu mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto. Naruto pun memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh. Namun naas, dinding menghalanginya dan sekarang sosok itu sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Orang itu pun dengan cepat melemparkan Naruto ke kasur king size itu.

"A, apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" bentak Naruto berusaha melepaskan cengkraman orang itu.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kumohon lepaskan aku! Aku ini rasanya tidak enak! Walaupun aku tahu aku ini berwajah manis tapi aku benar-benar tidak enak loh! Jadi kumohon lepaskan aku paman! Hue... tahu seperti ini, aku tak mau memiliki wajah manis..." teriak Naruto takut + kepede-an.

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?"

"Dobe? Jangan-jangan... kau... Teme!" teriak Naruto yang spontan membuat telinga Sasuke terasa sakit sekali.

"Suaramu kencang sekali Dobe," ucap Sasuke menutup telinganya.

"Hua... Teme, kenapa kau ada disini? Jangan-jangan orang-orang tadi itu suruhanmu? Ka.. kau jadi orang mesum Teme!" teriak Naruto tak kalah kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Berhentilah berteriak! Dan aku ini bukan orang mesum!"

'Yah... walaupun tadi kau itu benar-benar menggoda imanku Dobe, eng... arghh... apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke? Ingat, dia itu si Dobe,' pikir Sasuke.

"Lalu kemana semua pakaianku? Kenapa aku telanjang? Pasti ini karenamu 'kan Teme! Dasar MESUM!"

"Sudah ku bilang aku bu-"

Brrakk...

"Sasuke, ada apa? Kenapa ada ribut-ribut di ka... Naruto?" tanya Itachi heran ketika membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan melihat Sasuke dan Naruto berada di atas kasur Sasuke dengan Naruto yang tak terbalut kain sama sekali dan Sasuke yang hanya dibalutkan oleh handuk kecil di pinggangnya dan berada di atas tubuh Naruto. Jadi... Sasuke saat ini hanya berbalutkan... handuk?

Duuaagh...

"Naruto, apa kau tak apa-apa? Apa yang dilakukan oleh Otouto padamu?" tanya Itachi yang langsung menutupi tubuh Naruto dengan kain setelah dengan mulus memukul keras Sasuke.

"A, aku tak apa-apa Itachi-nii. Huwaa.. Itachi-nii, kau tampan sekali mengenakan jas seperti ini," teriak Naruto ceria melihat penampilan Itachi yang sangatlah tampan dengan pakaiannya itu.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari sebuah pesta perusahaan, Naruto. Terima kasih atas pujianmu," ucap Itachi tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat lebih muda dibandingkan saat mengenakan pakaian dokter, Itachi-nii,"

"Begitu ya," Itachi tersenyum senang.

Lalu... bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang baru saja mendapat hantaman dari Itachi itu. Ya, sekarang dia sedang mengusap-usap pipi mulusnya yang sekarang memerah semerah tomat kesukaannya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Itachi?"

"Kau sendiri mau berbuat apa dengan Naruto?"

"Ah... iya benar. Hei Teme, kenapa aku bisa ada di atas kasurmu? mesum,"

"Kalau aku mesum, bagaimana dengan kakakku yang saat ini memeluk pinggangmu itu hah?"

"Kalau Itachi-nii itu bukan mesum, tapi baik. Dia menyelamatkanku darimu yang mau memperkosaku 'kan?" teriak Naruto.

"Otouto, kau..."

"He, hei... dengarkan dulu ceritaku,"

Sasuke pun akhirnya menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di ruang tamu bersama dengan Naruto dan Itachi. Tentu saja Naruto sudah berpakaian layak, begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi kau menolong Naruto yang saat itu hampir saja diculik?"

"Hn,"

"Apa benar tadi kau hampir diculik, Naruto?"

"Iya"

"Lalu kenapa Naruto dalam keadaan telanjang di atas kasurmu?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Itu karena bajunya bau asem sekali. Oleh sebab itu aku hendak mengganti bajunya,"

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau hanya mengenakan handuk saja di pinggangmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Saat hendak mengganti bajumu. Aku merasa badanku ini lengket sekali, makanya aku mandi dan hendak memakaikan Naruto baju setelah aku mandi. Dan kau Itachi, tiba-tiba saja datang dan langsung memukulku,"

"Hm.. begitu, kalau begitu aku minta maaf sudah memukulmu seperti itu," ucap Itachi.

"Walaupun aku sebenarnya masih sebal denganmu, Teme. Tapi, terima kasih karena sudah menolongku," ucap Naruto.

"Oh ya, Naruto... masalah jus dan pembicaraan waktu itu, aku... sungguh-sungguh... minta maaf," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto benar-benar terkejut. Jangan 'kan Naruto, bahkan Itachi juga kaget mendengar perkataan adiknya ini. Seorang Sasuke meminta maaf? Akankah terjadi hujan turun 5 hari berturut-turut? #plaakk lupakan saja.

"Hahh.. baiklah, kau kumaaafkan, Sasuke. Sekarang kita berteman lagi, ya," ucap Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke pun terdiam, ia tidak menyangka dirinya akan dimaafkan dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Sedangkan Itachi yang semula heran dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sasu Naru tadi sekarang sudah mulai asik berbicara dengan Naruto lagi. Mereka berbicara dengan ceria dan terkadang tertawa senang. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke entah mengapa merasa sedikit... tak nyaman.

"Kenapa kalian akrab sekali?" tanya Sasuke merasa aneh melihat kakaknya yang biasanya anti sosial itu sekarang sedang berbicara asik dengan Naruto.

"Tentu saja, aku dan Naruto sering bertemu untuk bermain bila aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Berbicara dengan Naruto sangat menghibur hariku. Lagi pula Naruto tak keberatan bertemu denganku. Iya 'kan Naruto?"

"Tapi kemarin, sewaktu kita pergi ke taman bermain itu sangat menyenangkan sekali. Kita pergi ke sana lagi ya? Tapi nanti aku yang traktir. Itu kalau aku sudah dapat gaji dari hasil kerja sambilanku ya," ajak Naruto riang.

"Taip Naruto, kenapa tadi kau mau ikut dengan pria itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh itu... habisnya paman itu bilang ingin mempekerjakanku sebagai pembantu. Dan kebutulan aku sedang butuh uang untuk keperluanku. Dan akhirnya malah seperti ini. Hahaha aku ini memang selalu saja sial. Tapi... kau harus tetap semangat Naruto!" ucap Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara langkah yang semakin mendekat ke arah ruang tamu. Dan...

"Itachi, Sasuke, Kami pulang. Lho, kau membawa temanmu, Sasuke?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang ketika melihat sosok Naruto. Dibelakang wanita itu terlihat seorang pria menatap lurus ke arah Naruto.

"Ayah dan Ibu sudah pulang. Kenalkan, ini Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Itachi memperkenalakan Naruto.

"Salam kenal Naruto. Kenalkan, aku ibunya Sasuke dan Itachi, Mikoto, dan ini suamiku Fugaku," jelas Mikoto.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salama kenal," ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Wah... Naruto, kau perempuan yang manis sekali," ucap Mikoto yang langsung memeluk Naruto dan Fugaku duduk dikursi yang berada di hadapan Itachi dan Naruto.

"Ibu... Naruto itu laki-laki," jelas Sasuke yang sekarang ini duduk di samping Itachi.

"Wah... kau ini laki-laki? Tapi kau manis sekali,"

"Ah iya... selagi Ibu dan Ayah serta Naruto sedang berada disini, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu," jelas Itachi.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Fugaku.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta izin pada kalian..."

Itachi pun diam sesaat.

"Aku meminta izin untuk berpacaran dengan Naruto. Dan untukmu Naruto, sekali lagi..."

"... maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

**Tbc**

**Akhirnya selesai juga...**

**Apa makin buruk? Ancur? Ga jelas? Atau bagus #ditimpuk kaos kaki bau...**

**Please review...**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini.. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wah... Naru, kau pintar sekali memasak," puji Mikoto memperhatikan Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan masakannya.

"Ah.. Tante, bisa aja. Tapi aku lebih hebat kalau memasak ramen. Hehehe, ramen itu adalah makanan kesukaanku," jelas Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Ah... jangan panggil Tante, panggil saja Mikoto-san, ok?"

"Tapi... yasudah, baiklah, Mikoto-san," Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Naruto!" ucap Mikoto tiba-tiba dengan nada serius.

"I, iya?"

"Cepatlah menerima pernyataan cinta itu dan menikah dengan Itachi agar aku bisa segera membuatmu jadi menantuku, ya 'kan Fugaku?" tanya Mikoto yang hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan Fugaku.

Saat itu Itachi hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ibunya dan melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu merah. Sedangkan Sasuke, saat ini wajahnya tetap saja seperti biasa. Tapi sebenarnya... dia lagi ngedumel nggak jelas dalam hatinya sendiri dan terus saja berbisik kecil hingga tak terdengar oleh orang lain.

"Aku bodoh, bodoh, bodoh,"

Yup... itulah yang sedang Uchiha bungsu gumamkan sejak tadi.

Tapi apa kalian tidak heran. Setelah Itachi menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto didepan orang tuanya tapi saat ini keadaan tampak biasa saja. Pasti kalian juga akan berpikirkan, apa Fugaku tidak memarahi Itachi? Apa Fugaku tidak akan memarahi si sulung Uchiha itu? Atau mungkin saja Fugaku akan memukul Itachi?

**Aisaretai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru atau ItaNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Shounen-ai, AU, OOC, dll.**

**Flashback**

"Aku ingin meminta izin untuk berpacaran dengan Naruto. Dan untuk Naruto, sekali lagi... maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Setelah mendengar ucapan Itachi tersebut, keadaan menjadi hening.

"Apa maksudmu, Itachi?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada menekan.

"Sudah kutegaskan bahwa aku ingin berpacaran dengan Naruto bila Naruto menerima pernyataanku," jawab Itachi mantap dengan menatap tanpa takut pada ayahnya yang sekarang ini err... kalian pasti tahu sendiri bila melihat ayah kalian marah 'kan?

"Baka Aniki!" gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Kau tahu! Dia itu laki-laki, dan kau juga laki-laki!" tanya Fugaku tegas.

"Aku tahu itu, dan oleh sebab itu juga aku meminta izin padamu,"

"Ka, kau... dasar anak tak tahu diri!" dengan cepat Fugaku berdiri dan hendak memukul Itachi.

"Hentikan!" teriak Naruto yang langsung berdiri didepan Itachi sehingga Fugaku menahan pukulannya.

"Kenap.."

"Jangan pukul Itachi-nii, dia tidak salah. Aku janji, aku akan melakukan apapun yang paman katakan. Jadi... kumohon, jangan pukul Itachi-nii," ucap Naruto walaupun sedikit takut melihat Fugaku saat ini.

"Sesuka itukah kau kepada Itachi?" tanya Fugaku yang tampaknya mulai sedikit tenang.

"Ah... i, itu.. bu, bukan begitu. A, aku hanya tidak mau membuat kalian bertengkar karena hal yang melibatkanku. Maaf sudah membuat kalian bertengkar," ucap Naruto. Kemudian Naruto memandang Itachi yang saat ini tampak sedih.

Sedangkan Sasuke, sedikit senyum terhias diwajahnya.

"Ta, tapi bukan berarti aku menolak Itachi-nii... aku... hanya belum tahu perasaanku yang sesungguhnya saja. Jadi, Itachi-nii... aku harap kau mau menunggu sebentar lagi saja," ucap Naruto lembut pada Itachi yang sekarang sudah mulai tersenyum lagi. Dan Sasuke... cembetut lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan memukul Itachi. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus menepati janjimu bahwa kau akan melakukan apa saja itu," ucap Fugaku tegas pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, paman. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tak perlu berbuat seperti itu! Aku yang salah jadi ayah aku.."

"Itachi-nii, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku 'kan yang sudah berjanji seperti itu," ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Baiklah, pirang. Aku akan menghukummu!" ucap Fugaku tegas.

"Mulai hari ini kau harus..."

Semua terdiam menanti kelanjutan dari perkataan Fugaku. Masing-masing membayangkan, apakah Naruto akan dihukum pancung? Dipenjara seumur hidup? Dikurung diruang tertutup? Dihukum gantung? Atau dijadikan boneka milik Fugaku?

Yang pasti saat ini semua terdiam.

"... tinggal disini dan memanggilku Ayah, kau mengerti?" tanya Fugaku yang kemudian segera meminum minumannya kembali.

**End Flashback**

"Aku tak menyangka Ayah akan berkata seperti itu," ucap Itachi.

"Hihihi... dari dulu ayah kalian juga sebenarnya menyukai sesuatu yang tampak manis. Dan Naruto itu sangat manis, oleh sebab itu ia tidak bisa memukul Naruto," jelas Mikoto tertawa kecil dengan melirik pada Fugaku yang kini menutup wajahnya dengan koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Tapi, kenapa Naruto jadi harus tinggal disini? Dan kenapa pula ayah ingin Naruto memanggilnya 'ayah'?" tanya Sasuke tidak terima.

"Ayahmu itu ingin memiliki seorang anak yang manis. Tapi kalian tahu sendiri 'kan? Kalian malah terlihat seperti ayah kalian. Makanya ketika melihat Naruto, ayahmu langsung ingin membuatnya dekat dengannya," jelas Mikoto lagi.

Tidak menyangka ya, seorang Fugaku Uchiha yang terkenal cool, tampan dan beribawa, bisa seperti ini hanya karena Naruto. Naruto... kau memang luar biasa. ^.^b

"Tapi aku tak suka Naruto tinggal disini! Dia itu mengganggu! Aku benci melihatnya disini!" ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau tidak boleh berka..."

"Lagipula dia tidak cocok dengan keluarga kita. Mana mungkin dia mengerti kita? Dia itu yatim piatu, tidak mengerti kasih sayang orang tua. Dia itu tidak patut untuk disayangi. Dia hanya bisa bertingkah bodoh untuk menarik perhatian orang lain. Dia itu hanya senang mengganggu orang lain karena tidak ada orang tua yang akan memarahinya. Dia itu hanya orang bodoh yang memang patut untuk dibenci!" teriak Sasuke.

**Plak**

"Kau keterlaluan Sasuke," ucap Mikoto dengan setitik air di pelupuk matanya.

"Maaf... bila aku terus mengganggumu Sasuke, kau benar... aku ini tak mengerti kasih sayang orangtua. Aku yatim piatu, aku memang patut untuk dibenci. Aku tahu aku ini bodoh... tapi, aku juga ingin merasakan kasih sayang itu. Aku sangat senang ketika Fugaku-san memintaku untuk memanggilnya Ayah, aku sangat senang dengan kehangatan Mikoto-san. Aku senang mereka memperlakukanku seperti anak sendiri. Kau pikir aku senang tidak memiliki orang tua hah? Kau pikir aku ini selalu bahagia? Aku sakit... sakit sekali, saat mendengar orang-orang mengucap benci padaku. Sakit... " ucap Naruto membuat semuanya terkejut.

Saat ini mata birunya terlihat kosong dan berawan. Ia... sakit hati. Didalam hatinya saat ini sedang menjerit meski sekarang ia mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Aku... keluar dulu," ucap Naruto yang langsung lari meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha itu dan menutup pintu rumah itu.

Kemudian... semua pun terdiam melihat kepergian Naruto itu.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Sasuke? Kau tahu, ayah dan ibu sangat senang ada Naruto disini. Ibu tau, Ibu baru bertemu sebentar dengan Naruto. Tapi Ibu juga tau, kalau Naruto itu adalah anak yang... baik. Ibu merasakanya, walaupun hanya sebentar... tapi rumah ini jadi terkesan lebih hangat karena keberadaannya," ucap Mikoto sedih.

"Kau sudah membuat Ibu dan Naruto sedih, Otouto. Kau keterlaluan," ucap Itachi yang langsung pergi menuju kamarnya.

Fugaku pun menatap tajam anak bungsunya itu, "Kau mengecewakan,"

Memang hanya dua kata yang dikeluarkan oleh kepala keluarga itu. Tapi hal itu mampu membuat Sasuke segera berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku.

Sasuke tak menjawab dan hanya melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari rumah itu dan mencari tempat sepi untuk berpikir dan merenung.

(TT^TT)

'Kenapa yang selalu keluar dari mulutku hanyalah hal yang menyakitinya? Aku ini benar-benar bodoh,' pikir Sasuke yang saat ini sedang duduk ditaman yang sangat sepi.

Perlahan satu persatu lampu ditaman itu menyala. Langit mulai gelap dan matahari menghilangkan sinarnya. Angin dingin mulai bertiup menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke yang tetap duduk diam dikursi taman itu.

Tes... tes...

Perlahan tetesan air langit turun menelusuri pipi kiri Sasuke. Dan hujan pun turun.

'Hujan? Aku harus segera pulang... tunggu! Naruto... dia tadi keluar 'kan? Tapi kemana? Jangan-jangan dia kehujanan? ... aku harus mencarinya,' pikir Sasuke ketika mengingat Dobe-nya itu.

Dimulai lah pencarian Sasuke. Saat ini tubuhnya basah karena hujan yang terus saja turun dengan derasnya. Sasuke terus berlari mencari sosok pirang yang selalu tersenyum hangat itu. Sasuke... kau tahu, kau itu benar-benar bodoh. Aku selau saja menyakitinya. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanya. Kau itu egois, Sasuke.

'Apa dia sudah pulang? Itu tidak mungkin... jarak rumahku ke rumahnya sangatlah jauh! Sudah begitu saaat ini sedang hujan... Naruto... kau ada dimana sekarang?' pikir Sasuke.

Berjam-jam sudah terlewati semenjak Naruto pergi. Dan saat ini, Uchiha bungsu kita sedang bersandar di depan pintu apartemen seseorang.

'Naruto... kau dimana? Aku sekarang dirumahmu, tapi kau tak ada. Sebenarnya kau ada dimana?' pikir Sasuke.

Ya... sekarang Sasuke berada di depan pintu apartemen Naruto. Bagaiman caranya? Tentu saja dengan berlari-lari mencari Naruto hingga kesini.

Saat ini, tubuh Sasuke sangatlah dingin, wajahnya pucat dan sudah tidak bertenaga lagi. Namun didalam pikirannya ia masih saja memikirkan sosok pirang itu.

'Naruto... maaf aku sudah menyakitimu, aku tak bermaksud begitu... aku hanya tak suka kau dekat denga...'

Sasuke pun kehilangan kesadarannya sebelum sebuah tangan hangat mengusap pelan pipi putihnya.

"Sasuke..."

(TT^TT)

Tampak Naruto masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan membopong sesosok pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Direbahkan pemuda itu diatas kasurnya. Dilepasnya satu persatu baju basah yang menyelimuti pemuda itu. Setelah mengenakan pemuda itu pakaian yang layak, Naruto segera merawat pemuda itu.

Sasuke... saat ini tubuhnya sangat panas karena demam. Naruto dengan perlahan merawat Sasuke agar Sasuke tidak terbangun dari istirahatnya itu. Dengan sabar dia merawat Sasuke walaupun sebenarnya ia masih sangatlah sedih dan ingin segera melepas semua rasa sakitnya.

"Naruto... maaf, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu..." gumam Sasuke masih belum sadar.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto terkejut dan heran.

"Maaf... aku hanya tak suka kau dekat dengan Itachi..."

"Sasuke..."

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menarik Naruto dan memeluknya erat. Wajah Naruto pun memerah.

"Aku... menyukaimu Naruto... kumohon jangan dekati Ita..." Sasuke pun kembali kehilangan kesadaran meninggalkan Naruto yang saat ini hanya terdiam...

**Tbc**

**Akhirnya selesai...**

**Apa ceritanya aneh? Makin ancur? Makin jelek? Atau bagus #ditendang masa**

**Please review...**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Aku ini seorang genius, orang-orang pun mengakui hal itu

Aku ini seorang yang tampan, banyak perempuan yang mengagumiku

Aku ini sempurna, tak ada orang yang bisa mengalahkanku

Tapi...

Aku ini bodoh, hanya bisa membuat dia tersakiti

Aku ini buruk, hanya bisa membuatnya membenciku

Aku ini... orang yang tidak mau jujur dengan perasaanku sendiri

Aku... menyukainya

**Aisaretai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru atau ItaNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Abal, Gaje, Shounen-ai, AU, OOC, dll.**

'Ukh... dimana ini?' pikir Sasuke.

Ia pun menampakkan iris onyx-nya. Diperhatikannya setiap sudut ruangan tampat ia tertidur sekarang. Ia memperhatikan ruangan yang saat ini hanya ada sedikit cahaya dari lampu jalanan diluar sana.

'Sudah malam?' pikir Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke pun hendak terbangun dari tidurnya. Namun sesuatu menyentuh erat lengannya. Sasuke pun melirik untuk melihat apa yang menahan lengannya itu. Ketika itu juga Sasuke terkejut. Dilihatnya seorang berambut pirang memeluk erat lengannya dan tertidur. Hangat... itulah yang dirasakan si Uchiha bungsu ini karena genggaman tangan itu.

Kemudian si pirang itu pun terbangun,

"Eng... Sasuke... kau sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya diam menatap Naruto. Merasa hanya di perhatikan akhirnya Naruto menyentuh pelan dahi Sasuke.

"Syukurlah, panasmu sudah turun. Tadi aku khawatir sekali menemukan kamu yang sedang demam tergeletak didepan pintu rumahku. Aku sudah menelpon Itachi-nii untuk datang ke sini dan menjemputmu," ucap Naruto.

Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong..

"Ah.. sepertinya Itachi-nii sudah datang. Aku mau membukakan pintu dulu," ucap Naruto.

Naruto pun terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar itu untuk membukakan pintu menyambut Itachi. Tapi tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya. Sebuah tangan melingkar erat di pinggulnya. Seseorang sedang memeluk erat dirinya dari belakang. Pelukan ini terasa hangat bagi Naruto.

"Jangan pergi... kumohon," ucap pemuda yang saat ini memeluk Naruto semakin erat seakan-akan bila ia lepas sebentar saja Naruto akan pergi selama-lamanya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin menyambut Itac-"

"Jangan sebut namanya! Aku tak suka mendengar nama itu keluar dari dalam mulutmu," gertak Sasuke.

Dengan sigap Naruto melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu dan menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke. Dilihatnya saat ini, Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Naruto hanya diam dan kemudian hendak pergi dari ruangan itu. Namun sebuah tangan mencengkram lengannya kuat dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Naruto hanya merintih sakit saat punggungnya terbentur dengan cukup kuat.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak mau menatap mata itu. Ia tak mau perasaannya semakin sulit lepas dari pemuda itu. Ia sudah bertekat untuk melupakannya.

"Jawab aku Naruto!" teriak Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin membukakan pintu untuk Itachi-nii. Apa itu salah!" tanya Naruto dengan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

"Jangan dekati dia! Kau tidak boleh bersamanya!" teriak Sasuke semakin mempererat genggamannya pada lengan Naruto.

"Sakit... Teme. Lagipula kenapa aku tak boleh dekat dengan Itachi-nii. Apa hakmu melarangku hah? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku, jadi kau tak berhak mengurusiku. Terserah aku ingin dekat dengan siapa. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, aku tak mau kau berada disekelilingku Teme. Aku ben-"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika sesuatu menutup mulutnya. Sasuke... menciumnya. Naruto memberontak untuk melepas ciuman itu. Namun Sasuke semakin menekan untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Naruto semakin terkejut saat sesuatu masuk kedalam mulutnya. Lidah Sasuke terus menulusuri tiap inci mulut Naruto. Tidak rela diperlakukan seperti itu, Naruto segera menggigit lidah Sasuke.

Sontak Sasuke segera melepas ciumannya. Sedikit darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Naruto terlihat sayu dengan wajah memerah dan mata sedikit tertutup dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Melihat hal itu Naruto terlihat sangat menggairahkan hingga Sasuke ingin sekali lagi merasakan bibir ranum yang manis itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini Teme?" tanya Naruto marah.

"Kenapa kau marah? Kau juga dulu pernah dicium Itachi 'kan? Lalu apa salahnya bila aku juga menciummu. Aku ingin lebih, Naruto," ucap Sasuke semakin mengurangi jarak diantara mereka.

"Kenapa begitu Teme? Sebenci itukah kau padaku sehingga membuatku terus menderita?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak membencimu. Aku ... mencintaimu, Naruto,"

"Bohong! Kau berbohong! Kau sendiri 'kan yang dulu mengatakan kalau kau membenciku," teriak Naruto.

Setelahnya Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Dia berlari menuju pintu keluar. Ketika membuka pintu itu, tampaklah Itachi yang sedang menunggu.

"Halo.. Naru..."

Tanpa memperdulikan Itachi. Naruto berlari meninggalkan kedua Uchiha itu. Melihat wajah Naruto yang tadi tampak sedih dan melihat sang adik yang saat ini hanya berdiri diam dilorong rumah Naruto. Itachi merasa kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Otouto?"

"Aku hanya bertengkar dan lalu aku menciumnya,"

Itachi tampak sangat geram mendengar jawaban itu.

"Otouto, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu,"

Setelahnya Itachi segera berlari mengejar Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya terdiam membisu.

Itachi terus mengejar sosok Naruto yang berlari tak mempedulikan Itachi yang terus memanggil namanya. Dengan terus berusaha, akhirnya Itachi berhasil menggenggam erat lengan kanan Naruto dan menghentikannya. Itachi menggenggam erat lengan itu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan pejalan kaki lain yang terus memperhatikan mereka.

"Naruto... apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto hanya terdiam dan tak mau memalingkan wajahnya.

"Naruto!" Itachi pun berteriak dengan langsung menarik keras lengan Naruto hingga akhirnya mereka saling bertatapan. Kepala Naruto yang tertunduk kemudian perlahan terangkat hingga menatap Itachi.

"Itachi-nii? Ada... apa?" tanya Naruto dengan tersenyum... miris.

Itachi hanya terdiam menatap mata biru yang cerah itu sekarang terlihat mendung.

Tes...

Setetes air jatuh ke pipi Itachi yang disusul tetesan lainnya. Itachi menatap langit diatasnya.

'Hujan...' pikir Itachi.

Kemudian ia kembali menatap Naruto yang sudah membelakanginya itu.

"Tadi... dia bilang suka padaku,"

Mendengar ucapan itu Itachi terdiam.

"Dia bilang... dia mencintaiku. Hahaha bodohnya aku yang saat itu malah berdebar-debar mendengarnya. Padahal aku ingin lupa. Aku ingin melupakan semuanya! Lupa... akan dirinya,"

Dengan cepat Itachi-nii mendekap erat Naruto dalam pelukannya. Tak mempedulikan tubuh yang sudah basah karena hujan.

"I... Itachi-nii..."

"Maaf..."

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto memeluk erat Itachi. Tak menyadari pandangan seseorang yang menatap mereka.

Setelah itu, Naruto dan Itachi kembali ke apartemen Naruto. Disana mereka tak menemukan sosok Sasuke. Mereka pun akhirnya berganti pakaian dan menghangatkan diri. Itachi pun memulai perbincangan untuk menghibur Naruto. Namun sesuatu berbunyi.

Kriing... kringg...

"Ah, ada telepon. Tunggu sebentar ya, Itachi-nii," Naruto pun menjawab telepon itu.

"Hallo, Uzumaki disini"

'**Naruto... kapan kau akan pulang? Kau harus membantuku dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugas ini, bodoh**,' ucap seseorang di dalam telepon itu.

"Ah... Kyuu-nii, iya nanti aku pulang. Tapi nanti aku hanya akan membantu mengerjakan tugas-tugas di beberapa perusahaan saja. Aku tidak mau semuanya, " jawab Naruto.

'**Kenapa bisa begitu?**'

"Pokoknya perusahaan induk Kyuu-nii saja yang ngurusin," jawab Naruto.

'**Baiklah, baiklah... tapi Naruto, aku harap kau jangan dekati Uchiha Sasuke itu! Aku tak suka dengannya**,'

"Darimana Kyuu-nii tau?"

'**Jangan kau pikir aku tak memperhatikanmu Naruto. Aku selalu mengawasimu!**'

"Baiklah," Ucap Naruto yang kemudian menutup telepon.

Setelah itu Naruto kembali duduk didepan Itachi. Namun Itachi terus saja menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

"A, ada apa Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto gugup karena ditatap seperti itu.

"Naruto, apa yang menelponmu tadi adalah Namikaze Kyuubi? " tanya Itachi.

"A, apa maksudnya Itachi-nii?"

"Jangan berbohong padaku Naruto. Dari caramu memanggilnya dan wajah kalian, aku bisa dengan mudah menyimpulkannya," jelas Itachi.

"Memangnya Itachi-nii pernah bertemu dengan Namikaze Kyuubi? Lagi pula dia itu siapa? Aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya," jelas Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku pernah bertemu, karena aku juga mengurusi perusahaan keluargaku yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan keluarga Namikaze. Memang suami istri Namikaze itu sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan tapi kudengar keluarga Namikaze mempunyai dua orang penerus, Namikaze Kyuubi dan satu lagi namun tak dipublikasikan. Apakah kau itu..." tanya Itachi terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengeluh.

"Huuh.. Itachi-nii memang cerdas. Aku tidak bisa membohongimu," ucap Naruto dengan memajukan bibirnya.

"Jadi... apa kau mau mejelaskan hal yang sebenarnya?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto pun hanya diam terpaku. Pada akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan menceritakan semuanya. Yah... semuanya.

**Skip Time**

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu. Dan seminggu pula Naruto tidak masuk sekolah. Sasuke saat ini sangat bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bertanya-tanya kemana perginya si Dobe.

'Kemana dia? Aku ini bodoh. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku harus menciumnya? Arghhh... si Dobe itu. Mungkin sekarang ia sedang bersama dengan Itachi. Sebab sejak kejadian itu Itachi tidak pulang ke rumah. Sejak mereka berpelukan itu, aku tak suka melihat adegan itu,' pikir Sasuke yang kemudian terganggu karena kehadiran kedua temannya.

"Hei, Sasuke, bagaimana dengan tantangan Shika padamu? Apa kau berhasil?" tanya Neji.

"Huah... merepotkan," komentar Shikamaru.

"Masalah tantangan itu... lupakan saja," jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji.

"Kau tidak lihat. Hubunganku dengan si Dobe itu sekarang sangatlah renggang. Lagipula kenapa kalian memberikan tantangan seperti itu sih?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Dasar kau ini, masa tantangan untuk berfoto dengan Naruto yang menggunakan pakaian pelayan dengan telinga dan ekor kucing saja tidak bisa," ucap Shikamaru.

"Lagipula kenapa kau meminta foto seperti itu?" tanya Neji pada Shikamaru.

"Bukan aku yang mau, tapi Temari yang menginginkannya," jawab Shikamaru.

Kemudian ketiganya pun hanya terdiam. Sampai seorang perempuan berambut pink menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku titip ucapan selamat untuk kakakmu ya, aku titip salam semoga ia bahagia,"

Setelahnya gadis bernama Sakura itu pergi. ShikaNejiSasu hanya diam heran.

'Memangnya ada apa dengan Itachi?' pikir Itachi.

Kemudian tidak beberapa lama kemudian orang lain pun mulai mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti yang diucapkan Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasuke semakin heran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hei, Sasuke! Aku malas bicara padamu, tapi tolong katakan pada kakakmu itu, jaga dia baik-baik! Kalau sampai terluka, kau yang akan aku pukul," ucap Kiba dihadapan Sasuke.

"Kiba, seharusnya yang kau pukul itu Itachi-san. Sasuke, aku juga berpesan sama dengan apa yang Kiba katakan. Aku akan lebih mempercayakan dia pada kakakmu daripada denganmu," ucap Gaara yang kemudian seegera pergi bersama Kiba.

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak Neji.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Sebenarnya maksud kalian apa? Apa maksudnya Itachi-san harus menjaga 'dia'? dia itu siapa?" tanya Neji sedangkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya diam.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Bahkan Sasuke juga tidak tahu? Dasar payah, padahal kau adiknya tapi tidak tahu apa-apa Sasuke," ejek Kiba.

Kemudian Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan menyerahkannya pada ShikaNejiSasu itu.

"Setelah membacanya, kalian akan tahu sendiri," ucap Gaara yang langsung pergi bersama Kiba.

"Kertas apa ini? Undangan?" tanya Neji yang kemudian membuka kertas undangan itu.

* * *

**Yth para hadirin sekalian**

**Akan diadakan pesta pertunangan antara,**

**Uzumaki Naruto  
**

**dengan  
**

**Uchiha Itachi  
**

**Pada Minggu, 6 Mei 2012**

**Pukul 07.00-09.00 pm**

**Di kediaman Uchiha**

**Kami harapkan kedatangan kalian,**

**Terima Kasih.**

* * *

Setelah membaca undangan itu. Shikamaru dan Neji hanya diam terkejut. Sedangkan Sasuke...

**Tbc**

**Selesai, oh ya... Chap depan mungkin nanti minggu depan lagi, hehehe...**

**Maaf... bila kalian jadi harus menunggu #pllaakk *tepar digebukin masa*  
**

**Apa ceritanya aneh? Jelek? Ancur? Abal? Atau bagus #disumpel kertas**

**Please, review...**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Sosoknya yang begitu hebat dan tak terkalahkan

Dia juga tampan dan semua wanita menyukainya

Aku... iri melihatnya

Tapi... aku juga ingin di akui olehnya

Aku ingin dia menyadari arti diriku

Tapi... sekarang aku ingin melupakannya

Walaupun itu, sangatlah sulit sekalipun...

**Aisaretai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru atau ItaNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, Abal, Shounen-ai, AU, OOC, dll.**

**Flashback**

"Jadi... apa kau mau menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto pun hanya diam terpaku. Pada akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan menceritakan semuanya. Yah... semuanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Itachi-nii duga itu benar. Aku... adik dari Namikaze Kyuubi, seorang Namikaze Naruto. Aku menggunakan marga ibuku karena sebelum nantinya aku membantu Kyuu-nii mengurusi perusahaan, aku ingin memiliki hidup seperti masyarakat sederhana. Yah... walaupun pada akhirnya aku malah miskin hehehe, ini semua karena aku tak pintar dalam memilih kerja sambilan." Ucap Naruto dengan tertawa kecil.

Sekarang ini mereka sedang duduk di ruang tamu apartemen Naruto. Mereka saling duduk berhadapan satu sama lain, saling menatap dan berbicara. Mendengar pernyataan Naruto itu, Itachi tak menyangka akan hal ini. Seorang Naruto yang katanya miskin ternyata keluarganya memiliki banyak cabang perusahaan.

"Sejak kapan kau tinggal sendiri seperti ini? Apa kau tidak kesulitan?" tanya Itachi yang sekarang ini menatap iris biru langit itu dengan lekat.

"Itu... em... ah, aku lupa sejak kapan, tapi yang pastinya awalnya memang menyulitkan, sangat malah. Tapi mungkin karena sudah terbiasa, kesulitan-kesulitan yang kuhadapi jadi tak begitu menyulitkanku. Hm... sekarang gantian, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa Itachi-nii yang seorang dokter bisa mengurusi perusahaan? Bahkan melakukan pertemuan kerjasama dengan perusahaan Kyuu-nii," tanya Naruto dengan tatapan penuh ingin tahu.

"Naruto, apa kau lupa? Aku ini seorang Uchiha. Jadi... kau pasti tahu apa yang aku maksudkan," jawab Itachi tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Aku mengerti... aku ini memang bodoh karena alasan mudah seperti itu saja bisa kulupakan," jawab Naruto dengan memanyunkan sedikit bibir ranumnya hingga terkesan sangat imut.

Kemudian keadaan menjadi hening setelahnya. Itachi hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang si pirang didepannya yang saat ini terlihat sangat imut. Sedangkan Naruto, hanya tetap mempertahankan posenya itu dan tak sadar akan tatapan Itachi padanya. Dengan cepat, Itachi menghilangkan semua khayalannya tentang apa yang ia ingin lakukan dengan Naruto dan memulai rencananya yang memang termasuk dalam jalan untuk mencapai tujuannya.

"Naruto, boleh aku permisi sebentar. Aku ingin menelpon seseorang dulu," ucap Itachi yang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Oh, silahkan Itachi-nii,"

Itachi pun menjaga jarak yang sekarang cukup jauh hingga suaranya saat menelpon tak terdengar Naruto. Yang saat ini Naruto lihat hanyalah Itachi yang sedang berbicara dengan orang diujung telepon sana. Tidak lama kemudian tiba-tiba saja Itachi menjauhkan handphone-nya itu dari telinganya serta menutup telinganya itu. 'sepertinya orang yang sedang ditelepon itu berteriak sangat kencang hingga Itachi-nii seperti itu,' pikir Naruto.

Setelah mendekatkan kembali handphone itu ke telinganya, tampak wajah Itachi mulai serius yang disusul oleh keheningan. Tidak lama kemudian mereka tampak mulai berbicara dengan tenang. Dan keadaanpun kembali seperti saat-saat orang lain menelpon dengan normal. Naruto pun bosan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyalakan TV-nya dan berpikir siapa tahu saja dia bisa menemukan acara bagus.

Itachi pun menutup teleponnya dan kembali duduk di bangku hadapan Naruto. Tidak lama kemudian handphone Naruto kembali bergetar, dan disana terpampang sebuah nama.

'Kyuu-nii? Ada apa?' pikir Naruto yang kemudian mengangkat telepon itu. Sedangkan Itachi, saat ini mulai menaruh perhatiannya hanya pada TV.

"Naruto... sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau ini terjadi. Tapi melihat keyakinannya... aku entah mengapa jadi menyetujuinya. Dan kalian sepertinya memang sudah siap akan hal ini, jadi kau tenang saja dan tunggu satu minggu untuk persiapan. Aku selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu," ucap Kyuubi yang kemudian menutup telepon secara sepihak.

Naruto tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kakakknya itu. Ia ingin bertanya tapi telepon terputus. Ketika Naruto menelpon balik, seperti biasa... Kyuubi sudah kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Itachi mematikan TV setelah melihat-lihat dan tidak menemukan acara yang menarik.

"Tadi Kyuu-nii telepon dan berbicara tidak jelas. Seperti dia menyetujui tentang sesuatu, lalu aku disuruh menunggu tenang dan berharap kebahagiaanku. Arrghh... aku tak mengerti sama sekali apa maksudmu Kyuu-nii," teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau ku jelaskan agar mengerti?" tanya Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan pindah tepat disamping Naruto yang saat ini tengah memeluk sebuah bantal kursi yang empuk.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto menatap Itachi yang saat ini berada disamping kirinya dan masih dengan erat memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantal itu.

"Kau lihat tadi aku menelpon seseorang?" tanya Itachi yang dijawab oleh anggukan Naruto.

"Sepertinya orang yang Itachi-nii itu cukup cerewet ya," ucap Naruto.

"Hmp... benar, orang itu cerewet sama sepertimu. Kalian kakak beradik memang sama,"

"HAH! Jadi yang tadi Itachi-nii telepon..."

"Iya, itu Kyuubi. Aku menelpon untuk meminta restunya. Awalnya ia menolak dengan keras dengan suara cemprengnya yang mirip denganmu, tapi yang penting pada akhirnya ia merestuinya,"

"Itachi-nii bisa membujuk Kyuu-nii. Uwah... bagaimana caranya? Kyuu-nii itu 'kan sangat keras kepala. Oh ya, aku ini tidak secempreng Kyuu-nii, Kyuu-nii itu yang lebih cempreng," ucap Naruto antusias.

Hal itu hanya dibalas oleh senyuman Itachi. 'sudah kuduga, Itachi-nii tidak akan memmberitahuku,' pikir Naruto.

"Oh ya, memangnya merestui tentang apa?" tanya Naruto.

Kemudian Itachi hanya tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Di keluarkannya sebuah kotak berukuran cukup kecil berbungkuskan hitam dan berpitakan merah. Di bukanya kotak itu manampilkan sepasang lingkaran perak berkilau dan berlian berwarna senada dengan iris Naruto. Melihat hal itu Naruto tertegun sesaat.

"Itachi-ni, ini..."

"Benar Naruto, maukah kau menerima cincin ini dan menjalani sisa hidupmu bersamaku? Karena bagiku tidak ada yang lain kecuali dirimu didunia ini Naruto. Aku... sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu," ucap Itachi lembut dengan menatap Naruto yang saat ini bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Ta, tapi Itachi-nii... apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Lagipula aku..." ucap Naruto terputus saat mendapati Itachi memeluknya hangat. Itachi membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto dan Naruto dapat mencium harum tubuh Itachi yang entah mengapa membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku ingin segera memilikmu Naruto. Aku tak ingin kau menyukai orang lain selain diriku," ucap Itachi dengan memeluk erat tubuh pirang didekapannya itu.

"Itachi-nii... kalau begitu, buat aku jadi mencintaimu, Itachi-nii,"

**End Flashback**

Sejak undangan itu tersebar luaskan, hal itu langsung menjadi pembicaraan hangat para siswa di sekolah Naruto. Semua tak menyangka Naruto akan bertunangan dengan Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke yang terkanal tampan di sekolah itu. Lalu bagaimana kabar masing-masing tokoh yng saat ini hangat dibicarakan. Kalau begitu, mari kita lihat Naruto...

Saat ini Naruto sedang sembunyi-sembunyi masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Kenapa? Karena ia tidak mau dihujani oleh ribuan pertanyaan yang hanya akan membuatnya pusing. Namun sayang, sebuah botol plastik yang diinjaknya membuat semua mata memandang padanya.

Pandang... pandang...

"NARUTO!" teriak siswa-siswa yang melihatnya.

"Huuwaa..." dengan teriakan itu pula Naruto berlari secepatnya dan tak jadi masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Setelah terus berlari dari ribuan pertanyaan yang hendak menyerbu, saat ini Naruto berhasil meloloskan diri dari kejaran itu dan duduk tersengal-sengal berusaha untuk mengatur nafas di atap sekolah yang... sepi.

"Dobe!"

Mendengar panggilan itu, Naruto menatap asal suara itu. Hari ini benar-benar hari tersialnya. Sudah lari untuk menghindari pertanyaan dan sekarang malah terjebak di atap sekolah bersama seorang yang ingin hendak Naruto hindari.

"Ada kau toh! Kalau begitu lebih baik aku pergi," ucap Naruto bangkit dari istirahatnya dan hendak pergi namun terhenti saat Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto.

"Akh... sakit Teme! Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto dengan menatap Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menatap tangannya.

"Inikah cincin dari Itachi? Kau benar-benar bertunangan dengannya?"

Naruto segera menarik tangannya untuk terlepas dari genggaman itu.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau tidak baca undangan yang sudah tersebar? Apa kepintaranmu menurun hingga kau tidak bisa membaca lagi?" ledek Naruto.

"Kenapa harus dia?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Naruto terdiam. Pertanyaan itu, 'kenapa' katanya.

"Bukan urusanmu untuk tahu alasan itu Teme, dan jangan kau pikir aku sudah memaafkanmu atas kejadian terakhir kita itu Sasuke," ucap Naruto ketus walaupun dalam hati ia masih menyimpan rasa.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku!" ucap Sasuke yang segera memojokan Naruto didinding.

"Teme! Baik, akan aku beri tahu. Aku memilih kakakmu! Aku memilih kakakmu yang mempunyai perasaan tulus padaku daripada harus menunggu hati dingin milikmu itu meleleh," ucap Naruto geram.

"Sudah kukatakan, bahwa aku juga menyukaimu Naruto!" Sasuke pun menggenggam erat lengan Naruto.

"Benci... aku benci padamu," lirih Naruto pelan namun masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh telinga Sasuke.

'Lupakan dia Naruto! Kau harus melupakan perasaanmu padanya!' itulah yang terus terulang-ulang di pikiran Naruto sambil terus pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang saat ini penuh akan penyesalan.

'Apa yang harus aku perbuat agar kau menyukaiku lagi, Dobe...'

**Tbc**

**Yatta... akhirnya selesai, maaf kalau ini pendek :'(**

**Ceritanya makin aneh? Ancur? Gaje? Atau bagus kah #ditimpukin guling bau ompol**

**Please... review ^^**

**Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah mau membaca ceritaku ini^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Kulihat malam ini si Baka Aniki tampak sangatlah senang, entah hal apa yang membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Ada apa ini? Malam ini kau terlihat sangat bahagia, Itachi?" tanya Ibu.

"Besok... aku akan kencan dengan Naruto," jawab si Keriput tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak langsung saja menikah besok," celetuk Ayah yang sontak membuatku menyemburkan jus tomat yang sedang kuminum.

"Kau kenapa Otoutou?"

"Cih, aku tak apa-apa. Aku mau tidur," ucapku kesal.

'Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk merebutnya. Akan kugunakan cara **apapun** untuk mendapatkannya,'

**Aisaretai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, Abal, Shounen-ai, AU, OOC, dll.**

'Sudah kukatakan, bahwa aku juga menyukaimu Naruto!'

"Aaarrghhh... si Teme itu! Kenapa dia selalu saja membuatku bingung! Aku sudah punya Itachi-nii... sadar Naruto! Lupakanlah... dia," teriak Naruto frustasi yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Ditatapnya jam dinding dikamarnya. Naruto saat ini hanya duduk diam di atas tempat tidurnya dan sedang menunggu nyawanya untuk kembali. O.o

Tik Tik Tik

Hanya suara detikkan jarum jam yang terdengar dari kamar itu. Kesunyian kamar itu terus menyelimuti Naruto yang saat ini memikirkan apa sebenarnya maksud dari si Teme itu. Sebelumnya ia berkata benci dan sekarang berkata cinta.

Memang Naruto tahu, kalau remaja itu pikirannya masih labil. Begitu pula dengan dirinya sendiri yang bingung apakah keputusannya benar menerima pertunangan Itachi. Tapi kelabilan Sasuke hanya akan menggoyahkan tekadnya saat ini. Naruto tidak tahu. Benar-benar tidak tahu. 'Apakah keputusanku benar?' hanya hal itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

**KRRIINNGG... KKRRIIINNNGGG..**

Suara alarm itu pun memusnahkan kesunyian hanya dalam sekejap mata dan sukses membuat Naruto terjungkal jatuh dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"Aduh... sakit.. alarm apa sih berisik sekali," ucap Naruto yang kemudian bangkit dan segera mematikan alarm itu.

"Akhirnya sepi lagi... em... eh, sekarang jam 9? Jam 9... wah gawat! Aku akan terlambat, sial! Kenapa di saat akan kencan aku malah terlambat," teriak Naruto yang langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

Setelahnya Naruto segera mencari baju untuk dikenakannya. Dilemparkannya baju yang tidak ingin dipakainya ke sembarang tempat. Setelah menemukan baju yang menurutnya pantas, dengan secepat kilat ia keluar dan mengunci pintu apartemennya.

Di depan sebuah stasiun kereta...

Saat ini banyak sepasang mata para gadis menatap dengan pipi yang merona yang tertuju pada hal yang sama. Tentu saja, gadis mana yang tidak tertarik bila melihat sesosok pria beririskan abu-abu gelap dengan rambut hitam yang membingkai wajah tampan dan menggantung hingga ke pipi, sedangkan sisa rambut lainnya diikat kebelakang. Ia mengenakan sebuah kaos putih yang tertutup jaket biru tua dengan kesan gothic dan celana jins panjang.

Namun sosok yang diperhatikan sama sekali tak menyadari pandangan-pandangan yang terus tertuju padanya. Saat ini sosok itu hanya sedang memikirkan seseorang yang saat ini sedang ditunggunya namun tak juga datang. Tidak lama kemudian, yang sedang ditunggu pun tiba.

"Maaf Itachi-nii, aku terlambat. Itachi-nii sudah menungguku cukup lama ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal sehabis berlari.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau berlari-lari seperti ini?" tanya Itachi sambil menyerahkan sebotol minum untuk Naruto.

"Terimakasih, sebenarnya saat ini aku sedang dike-"

"NARUTO! Kumohon kembalilah bekerja di tempat kami," teriak seorang pria yang sedang berlari kencang menuju ItaNaru.

Dengan sigap Naruto menarik lengan Itachi dan menuju ke dalam stasiun kereta. Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dengan sekuat tenaga. Sedangkan saat ini Itchi hanya bisa ikut-ikutan berlari dibelakang Naruto. Pria itu pun semakin lama terlihat semakin tertinggal. Setelah membeli tiket dengan cepat Itachi dan Naruto berhasil menaiki kereta. Keduanya pun saat ini terduduk dibangku kereta berusaha mengatur nafas tanpa memedulikan pandangan penumpang lain yang terus tertuju pada mereka.

"Naruto... sebenarnya pria tadi itu siapa?" tanya Itachi dengan nafas yang sudah mulai teratur lagi.

"Tadi itu bos-ku sewaktu aku bekerja sebagai pelayan kafe. Memang gajinya lumayan tinggi, tapi aku lebih memutuskan untuk berhenti dan bosku itu malah terus memintaku untuk bekerja ditempatnya, iihh... serem," jelas Naruto dengan merinding ria.

"Memangnya kenapa kau berhenti?"

"Mana mau aku bekerja dengan mengenakan seragam maid dengan rok mini serta kuping dan ekor kucing yang dihiaskan pita pink. Dari pada mengenakan seragam seperti itu lebih baik aku cari kerja ditempat lain,"

Itachi hanya tersenyum mendengar cerita Naruto itu. Setelahnya, keduanya hanya terdiam dengan memandang pemandangan pada jendela. Namun perlahan Itachi merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggu. Entah mengapa banyak sekali tatapan mesum para lelaki yang tertuju ke arahnya. Tunggu dulu! Bukan ke arahnya, tapi ke... Naruto.

Semua tatapan itu tertuju pada Naruto yang saat ini sedang melamun dan tak menyadari pandangan-pandangan itu. Itachi pun melihat dari atas hingga bawah mencari apa yang menarik perhatian orang-orang mesum itu. Kemudian pandangan Itachi pun terhenti pada satu hal. Kaki Naruto yang begitu mulus dan ramping serta terlihat seksi itu terpampang dengan jelas. Tak rela miliknya dilihat orang lain, Itachi segera melepas jaketnya dan menutupi paha dan kaki Naruto itu. Dan orang-orang mesum itu pun kecewa.

"Kenapa Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto heran karena tiba-tiba saja Itachi menutupi kakinya dengan jaket miliknya.

"Kenapa kau pakai celana diatas lutut seperti itu Naruto?" tanya Itachi tersenyum namun tersirat di dalam senyum itu sedikit kekesalan.

"Maaf... karena tadi terburu-buru, jadi aku asal ambil celana," ucap Naruto tertunduk.

"Ya sudah, tak apa, tapi lain kali kalau ingin pergi pakai celana panjang ya," ucap Itachi mengelus rambut pirang lembut milik Naruto.

**Kkrruyyuukk...**

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Itachi terkejut ketika mendengar suara aneh yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar telinganya.

"Ano.. Itachi-nii, tadi itu suara perutku. Aku lapar, hehehe," ucap Naruto tertawa.

"Kalau begitu nanti kita makan dulu, sebelum ke taman bermainnya," ucap Itachi dengan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Naruto.

"I, Itachi-nii... i-ini 'kan di tempat umum," ucap Naruto gugup tiba-tiba dirangkul seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Kau 'kan memang akan jadi milikku Naruto. Aku tak akan menyerahkanmu pada orang lain," ucap Itachi mempererat pelukannya.

Dan Naruto... dia hanya diam dengan wajah memerah malu bercampur senang.

"Aku senang Itachi-nii," ucap Naruto.

"Aku justru lebih bahagia Naruto... bisa memilikimu seperti ini," ucap Itachi menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto.

Naruto pun mengelus lembut rambut Itachi. Keduanya tampak sangat sangat mesra dimata orang-orang yang menatapnya saat ini. Semua menatap iri adegan ItaNaru itu. Para wanita banyak yang iri dengan posisi Naruto saat ini, sedangkan para Seme iri denga Itachi yang bisa dielus-elus oleh Uke semanis Naruto.

Kemudian kereta pun berhenti dan mereka segera turun untuk pergi menuju ke sebuah restaurant, mereka tetap saja manampilkan kemesraan mereka dan membuat para single diluar sana iri akan mereka. Naruto makan dengan lahapnya, sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum sambil meminum kopi pesanannnya.

"Itachi-nii, apa kopi itu sangat enak? Kau kelihatan menikmatinya," tanya Naruto masih tetap fokus dengan makanannya.

"Kopi ini rasanya pahit, tapi terasa manis karena aku melihatmu sambil meminum kopi ini," ucap Itachi tersenyum dan mengusap pipi tembem Naruto yang penuh makanan dengan tisu.

"I, Itachi-nii, jangan merayuku seperti itu... aku malu," ucap Naruto dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Itachi pun tersenyum. Setelah selesai makan, keduanya pergi ke tujuan mereka, yaitu Taman Bermain ^0^/. Disana mereka menaiki hampir semua wahana dan senyum selalu terhias diwajah mereka. Setelah lelah menjelajahi seluruh taman bermain, akhirnya Itachi dan Naruto beristirahat pada sebuha bangku.

"Naruto, apa kau haus? Mau aku belikan jus?" tanya Itachi.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ingin jus jeruk," ucap Naruto ceria.

"Baiklah, kau jangan kemana-mana dan duduk disini saja ya," ucap Itachi berdiri dan mengusap rambut Naruto.

"Itachi-nii... aku 'kan bukan anak TK," ucap Naruto ngambek dengan pose imutnya.

Itachi hanya tertawa kecil dan kemudian pergi untuk membeli minuman. Naruto yang saat ini duduk sendirian hanya bisa mengayunkan kedua kakinya dan menatap langit yang begitu cerah. Setelahnya, Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Kemudian Naruto memejamkan matanya membiarkan rambutnya tertiup angin lembut dan wajahnya disinari cahaya mentari hangat itu.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa ada sesuatu menghalangi cahaya matahari yang tertuju padanya, ia pun membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang ada di depannya saat ini. Ketika membuka matanya, Naruto terkejut dengan sosok yang berada di depannya. Hendak berteriak, namun dengan cepat Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya.

Ditempat lain dan waktu yang hampir bersamaan...

'Aku senang bisa jalan-jalan bersama Naruto. Sudah kuduga, bila bersamanya hatiku terasa sangat hangat,' pikir Itachi.

Ketika hendak sampai ditempat Naruto, tiba-tiba dia melihat seorang pria aneh yang menutupi dirinya dengan jaket hitam dan menggendong Naruto dibahunya.

"NARUTO! Kau mau bawa kemana Naruto?" teriak Itachi yang segera berlari tapi sosok pria itu juga berlari dengan kencang dengan membawa Naruto yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu.

Ketika sudah sedikt lagi mencapai pria aneh itu, tiba-tiba saja segerombolan orang muncul dan menutupi jalan Itachi. Ternyata saat ini akan segera diadakan festival hingga membuat orang-orang berkumpul. Itachi pun terus saja menerobos kerumunan orang-orang itu untuk mendapatkan Naruto.

Namun sosok pria itu menghilang... bersama dengan Naruto. Itachi pun segera mencarinya. Di telusurinya dan mencari sosok mataharinya itu. Namun hasilnya nihil, Naruto tidak ada.

'Naruto kau dimana? Siapa pria tadi itu? Dasar brengsek!' pikir Itachi memukul keras batang pohon yang tak bersalah.

"SIAALL... !"

**Tbc**

**Akhirnya selesai juga... fyuhh...**

**Ceritanya makin jeleka ya? Apa gaje? Ancur? Bagus? *pplalaakk**

**Please, review...**

**Terimakasih juga sudah mau membaca ceritaku ini^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Aku ada dimana? Kenapa disini sangat gelap?... eh, ugh... tanganku tidak bisa digerakan!

Sebenarnya aku ada dimana? Terakhir ku ingat tadi aku sedang kencan dengan Itachi-nii, lalu muncul orang aneh saat Itachi-nii pergi dan setelahnya aku tak ingat lagi...

Sebenarnya aku ada dimana? Kumohon siapa saja... tolong aku!

**Aisaretai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru atau ItaNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo, Abal, Gaje, OOC, AU, Shounen-ai, dll.**

'Naruto... kau ada dimana? Sial! Kenapa menjaganya saja aku tidak bisa!' pikir Itachi kesal masih dengan terus mencari-cari sosok Naruto dan pria aneh itu.

Itachi terus mencari dan mencari. Namun tak satu petunjuk pun ditemukannya akan keberadaan Naruto. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sekarang dia ada dimana? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya? Pasti sekarang dia sedang bingung dan ketakutan? Apa yang harus kuperbuat? Bagaimana bisa aku lalai menjaganya? Kau bodoh Itachi,' beribu pertanyaan seperti itulah yang terus terulang-ulang dalam pikirannya.

Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Itachi mengambil handphone-nya dan menghubungi seseorang, dan terdengarlah suara seseorang,

"Hallo... ada apa menelponku dengan tiba-tib..." ucap suara ditelpon itu namun terpotong oleh Itachi.

"Kumohon bantulah aku, untuk kali ini saja... aku sangat membutuhkanmu, kumohon..." pinta Itachi kepada orang ditelepon tersebut.

Seorang Uchiha Itachi memohon-mohon seperti ini? Pastilah Naruto sangat berharga baginya.

**#$%$**

'Kenapa nasibku harus seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa mau orang aneh yang menculikku ini? Dan kenapa pula aku harus diikat dan dibekap seperti ini? Aku takut...' pikir Naruto masih dengan berusaha bergerak untuk melepaskan ikatan tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto teringat...

'Aku takut..'

"Kau seperti kucing pengecut, Dobe!" ejek Sasuke.

"Teme! Aku bukan pengecut!" teriak Naruto.

"Kalau kau bukan pengecut, lalu kenapa kau bergetar seperti kucing yang ketakutan hah? Apa karena kau takut dengan penjahat tadi?"

Ingin Naruto membantah tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Dia ketakutan karena hampir saja ditusuk oleh seorang perampok yang sedang melarikan diri. Untung saja ada Sasuke yang menolongnya waktu itu.

Sasuke...

Orang brengsek yang seenaknya saja selalu menghinaku dan tiba-tiba saja berkata cinta padaku. Si Teme yang selalu membuatku manahan rasa ingin menangis dan juga orang yang membuatku bahagia. Orang yang sangat disebali dan juga kusukai. Iya... aku menyukai si brengsek teme pantat ayam itu.

'Arrghh... kenapa aku malah mengingatnya disaat seperti ini?' jerit Naruto dipikirannya. Inginnya sih menjerit sejadi-jadinya, namun apa daya, mulutnya dibekap dengan kain.

"Dobe, suaramu itu menyakitkan telinga tau!"

"Kau itu bodoh sekali sih, Dobe!"

"Gunakan payungku, kalau kehujanan kau akan sakit dan tidak ada yang akan merawatmu, Dobe!"

"Baiklah, baiklah... aku akan mentraktirmu ramen jadi berhentilah menggangguku Dobe!"

Mengingat saat-saat bersama dengan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto sedikit tersenyum kecil. Yeahh... walaupun dia itu seperti itu namun Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat baik. Terkadang Sasuke juga suka membantu dan mentraktirnya ramen (walau kadang dengan sedikit paksaan dari Naruto).

'Tapi... Sasuke, sebenarnya perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya itu seperti apa. Kenapa kau membuatku bingung? Sebenarnya aku dimatamu ini sebagai seorang sampah atau sahabat? Kau sebenarnya membenciku atau mencintaiku? Cinta? Apa benar dia mencintaiku? Tapi kenapa... kenapa untuk melupakanmu saja susah? Kenapa kau malah membuatku sedikit berharap akan perasaanmu?' pikir Naruto yang saat ini termenung hingga tak menyadari seseorang menghampirinya.

"Rupanya kau sudah sadar?" tanya pria itu dengan mengelus pelan pipi Naruto.

Merasakan sentuhan itu, Naruto sontak kaget dan mulai memberontak.

"Ugh... diam! Hei, kalian, cepat urus dia! Kita tidak mau mengecewakan pelanggankan?" perintahnya dengan menahan tubuh Naruto dilantai yang dianjutkan dengan derap langkah beberapa orang yang berjalan menuju Naruto dan mulai mangangkat tubuh Naruto.

'Tolong aku! Sasuke...'

**#$%$**

**Brrakk...**

Terdengar suara pintu dibanting yang disusul suara penuh kemarahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi kesal. Itachi tidak memanggilnya 'Otouto', sudah dapat dipastikan kalau saat ini Itachi benar-benar sangat kesal.

Sasuke yang tadi hanya tertidur tenang ditempat tidurnya tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan kedatangan Itachi yang langsung menarik bajunya kasar.

"Apa maksudmu, Itachi? Lepas!" perintah Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Tidak, hingga sampai kau memberitahuku dimana Naruto?" teriak Itachi.

Sasuke pun menatap horor Itachi. 'Tadi dia bertanya dimana Naruto? Bukankah dia yang seharusnya saat ini bersamanya?' pikir Sasuke yang saat ini terus memperhatikan Itachi yang terlihat sangat... bukanlah Itachi yang Sasuke kenal. Itachi... terlihat sangat khawatir dan marah.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke!"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU!" teriak Sasuke yang spontan membuat keadaan hening.

Itachi dengan lesu melepaskan cengkramannya pada Sasuke dan jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Kalau begitu... Naruto, kau dimana?"

"Bukannya dia bersamamu?" tanya Sasuke kesal sambil merapihkan pakaiannnya.

Keadaanpun hening. Itachi tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat tingkah kakaknya saat ini tentu membuat Sasuke tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga membuat kakaknya seperti itu.

"Itachi, aku sudah dapat info mengenai siapa yang menculik Naru!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut orange terang dengan kulit tan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan berteriak menghancurkan keheningan diruang itu.

Dengan cepat Itachi bangkit dan menghampiri pemuda itu. Dan Sasuke... dia hanya dapat bergumam 'Diculik?'

"Siapa orangnya, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi pada pemuda itu.

"Ciri-cirinya seorang pria botak berbadan gemuk dan berselera aneh yang suka berkeliaran, dan dia diketahui belakangan ini sering mengintai Naruto. Dan ia memiliki sebuah caf.." belum selesai Kyuubi bicara namun sudah terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendorong tubuh Itachi dan Kyuubi untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Namun sebelum pergi, Sasuke menghadiahkan sesuatu untuk kakaknya,

Duuaghh..

"Ini hadiah untukmu karena tak bisa menjaganya! Aku tahu siapa pria yang kalian maksud dan tempat orang itu berada!" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Karena sebelumnya Naruto pernah bercerita padaku bahwa ia dikuntit oleh mantan bos-nya. Aku akan segera menuju kesana," jelas Sasuke yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Bersyukurlah Itachi, adikmu yang lebih dulu menonjokmu. Menggantikanku yang sejak tadi sudah bernafsu untuk memukulimu ini," ucap Kyuubi.

Namun tanpa memedulikan perkataan Kyuubi, Itachi mulai bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya setelah dipukul Sasuke.

"Yang penting sekarang, kita ikuti saja Sasuke dan segera mendapatkan Naruto kembali," ucap Itachi melangkah keluar dari rumah itu.

"Ehm... si Naruto, kau gunakan jurus apa hingga dua Uchiha ini kau buat kalang kabut seperti ini?" ucap Kyuubi dengan menyusul Itachi.

**#$%$**

Setelah keluar dari kamarnya, Sasuke segera mengendarai motornya dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju tampat yang ditujunya. Dan ia yakin 100% Naruto ada disana. Sasuke terus memusatkan pikirannya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto tanpa memedulikan keselamatannya sendiri yang berkendara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Begitu pula dengan Itachi dan kyuubi yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

Tempat yang dituju pun tercapai. Sebuah cafe bercatkan merah muda dengan beberapa tanaman hias disekelilingnya. Dengan cepat dan kasar Sasuke membuka pintu cafe itu.

"Dimana Naruto? Lepaskan dia atau kalian akan aku laporkan ke pihak yang berwajib!" teriak Sasuke yang sontak membuat mereka berada ditengah perhatian.

Para pelayan disana pun tampak pucat. Lain dengan Sasuke, Itachi langsung saja masuk kesebuah pintu ruangan yang mneurutnya aneh dan menggeledah kamar itu. Naruto pun ditemukan, dengan pakaian maid lengkap melekat ditubuhnya. Dengan segera Itachi melepaskan semua ikatan Naruto.

Setelah lepas semua dengan cepat Naruto memeluk tubuh Itachi. Sasuke yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa membisu. Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Itachi mengelus lembut helaian surai pirang Naruto untuk menenangkannya. Namun senyumnya pudar ketika mendengar gumamman kecil nama yang Naruto ucapkan terus menerus seperti mantra sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

'Sasuke' dan bukanlah namanya.

Sasuke pun saat itu menghilang entah kemana. Pada akhirnya Itachi dan Kyuubi membawa Naruto pulang. Diakhiri dengan cafe tersebut yang segera ditutup oleh pihak yang berwajib dan sang pemiliki yang babak belur.

**#$%$**

**Itachi POV**

Kulihat saat ini dia tengah tidur dengan nyamannya. Kyuubi pun sudah kembali ke pekerjaannya setelah dengan puas menonjokku dengan sekuat tenaga. Naruto... saat ini sedang terlelap nyaman dan aku hanya bisa setia duduk disamping tempat tidur itu. Aku tak bisa melepaskan pandangan mataku darinya. Aku takut ia akan menghilang dan aku tak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi untuk kedua kalinya.

Perlahan tubuh mungil itu mulai bergerak. Keperhatikan kelopak matanya mulai terbuka menampilakan iris biru langitnya yang sangat indah itu. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatapku.

"Itachi-nii... aku ada dimana?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lemah.

Kuusap rambutnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, sekarang kau sudah aman."

Keadaanpun kembali hening. Namun Naruto memulai pembicaraan kembali. Pembicaraan yang sangat kuharapkan tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Maafkan aku Itachi-nii... aku tak bisa melupakannya, aku... maaf..." ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

Aku pun berusaha sebaik mungkin tersenyum dihadapannya. Tidak ingin membuat sosok matahariku ini lebih khawatir lagi.

"Tidak apa. Tidak apa kau tak bisa membalas perasaanku. Asalkan kau bahagia... aku pun akan bahagia," aku pun memeluk tubuh Naruto, membenamkan kepalaku dalam pelukannya. Menikmati pelukan hangat ini yang mungkin tidak akan menjadi milikku lagi.

**End Itachi POV**

**#$%$**

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian itu. Sejak itu pula sosok Naruto tak muncul dihadapannya. Mungkinkah saat ini ia sedang bersenda gurau dengan kakaknya?

Uchiha Sasuke, saat ini tengah temenung menatap jendela kelas dengan beribu pikiran dikepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara pintu kelas terbuka. Entah karena apa Sasuke ingin sekali melihat siapa yang masuk ke kelasnya saat ini. Apa ia mengharapkan sosok Naruto yang muncul dari balik pintu itu? Heh... tidak mungkin 'kan?

"Teme..."

Mendengar suara itu Sasuke dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya. Didapatinya sesosok pemuda berkulit tan berparas manis dengan rambut pirang cerah serta iris langitnya dan senyuman lembut tertuju padanya.

"Naruto..."

Sosok yang dipanggil Naruto itupun menghampiri Sasuke yang saat ini hanya diam menatap tak percaya. Senyumnya terus semakin berkembang bila melihat wajah Sasuke saat ini. Akhirnya mereka pun saling berhadapan.

"Naruto, aku-" ucap Sasuke terputus karena sesuatu yang lembut menutup mulutnya.

Saat ini, Naruto tengah mencium Sasuke tepat dihadapan seluruh teman sekelasnya. Naruto menutup matanya ingin merasakan hangatnya ciuman itu. Sasuke yang semula terkejut akhirnya pun memutuskan untuk menikmati ciuman itu. Akhirnya Sasuke... mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Selang beberapa menit ciuman itu pun berakhir. Tampak wajah Naruto saat ini sudah sangat memerah.

"Sasuke.. aku-"

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto," ucap Sasuke menggenggam erat kedua pundak Naruto. Hal itu disambut oleh teriakan histeris semua fans Sasuke.

Naruto pun tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke. Terima kasih... karena sudah mau mengabulkan keinginanku,"

"Apa keinginanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ingin dicintai oleh orang yang kucintai," jawab Naruto yang kemudian mencium singkat Sasuke.

"Selamat tinggal"

Itulah yang terakhir diucapkan Naruto setelah ia mencium singkat Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengejar Naruto pun kehilangan jejaknya. Sejak itu, Naruto pun tak muncul lagi.

Seminggu berlalu, awalnya Sasuke sangat malas untuk berbicara pada kakaknya. Tapi apa boleh buat, Sasuke ingin tahu kemana perginya Naruto dan siapa tahu saja Itachi tahu.

"Itachi..."

"Hm... Otouto sedang apa kau disini? Kau tidak mengantar Naruto?" tanya Itachi.

Yang awalnya ingin bertanya dan sekarang Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya itu.'Mengantar Naruto?'

"Memang Naruto akan kemana?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Hari ini Naruto akan pergi ke Amerika dan dia akan berangkat 30 menit lagi, kukira kau tahu,"

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Sasuke segera menuju ke bandara.

'Naruto! Kenapa kau...'

* * *

Akhirnya Sasuke pun tiba dibandara. Dicarinya sosok Naruto tapi nihil. Apa Naruto sudah pergi. Tanpa pamit dan menggantung perasaannya seperti ini?

"Sasuke?"

Mendengar namanya disebut Sasuke segera menoleh dan menatap pria bersurai orange itu, Kyuubi.

"Kemana Naru-"

"Dia sudah berangkat. Ini, dia menitipkan ini padaku untuk menyerahkannya padamu. Ambilah!" ucap Kyuubi menyerah 'kan sebuah amplop pada Sasuke dan melangkah pergi.

Dibukannya amplop itu...

* * *

Untuk Sasuke Teme,

Ketika kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah berada di pesawat atau mungkin sudah di Amerika. Maaf bila aku tidak memberitahumu tentang kepergiaanku ini. Hanya saja bila aku memberitahumu, aku tak tahu harus memasang wajah apa didepanmu.

Tapi... yang pasti aku sangatlah menyukaimu. Mungkin terdengar bodoh. Tapi ketika kau berkata mencintaiku juga, jujur, aku sangatlah bahagia. Tapi sepertinya takdir tak mengizinkan kita untuk bersama terlebih dahulu.

Aku diharuskan pergi ke Amerika untuk mengurusi salah satu cabang perusahaan kami disana dan melanjutkan belajarku di Amerika. Tapi bukan berarti aku pergi untuk selamanya. Aku hanya pergi untuk sementara. Dan mungkin akan sedikit memakan banyak waktu.

Teme... aku senang karena bisa dicintai olehmu. Aku senang dan...

Aku mencintaimu...

Dari Naruto si Dobe

* * *

**END**

**Tamat? Udah tamat? Hehehe... iya, udah tamat^^**

**Maaf bila update-nya lama :( lama banget malah.. sekali lagi, mohon maaf :(**

**Aku pun menyelesaikan ini ditengah minggu ulanganku...**

**Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau mengikuti cerita ini dari awal hingga akhir^^**

**Apakah ceritanya abal? Jelek? Ancur? Atau bagus #pllaaakkk**

**Please, review...**

**Terima kasih juga sudah mau membaca ^^**


End file.
